The Slaves of Zachavi: NEW VERSION
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: TSoZ new version: Princess Ranaya finds herself betrothed to the Dragon King of Zachavi who has enslaved the elves of the Tarachi Forest. Her family can't see through his false facade. Soon she finds herself falling for the mysterious stable-hand. Only she is doomed to be with the dragon. Who is this Bright One the dragon king Karik is searching so hard to slay?
1. Chapter 1

**This is The Slaves of Zachavi with some changes. The Tarachian Days Book 1: The Slaves of Zachavi**

**Karik is a dragon and the elves are shapeshifters. I'm going to keep the storyline as close as possible. You might not see many changes at first but please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1:

A girl in a red cloak ran swiftly, and through the castle gates in the rain into the royal stables. Somewhere she could actually get some quiet time and not have to think about royal business.

The girl was plain but pretty with her green eyes and reddish brown hair. Her only turn off was her skin which was the color of beige. She was one to be out in the sun a lot. Her name was Ranaya Yarkish, Princess of Lakishea.

She had had enough of obtuse conversations concerning politics, wars, and marriages with her parents and others of high class. Why couldn't she be normal like all the other young ladies of her age? The peasant girls didn't have to go through all the stuff she did! They didn't have to wear awful corsets; they could wear comfortable clothes and not worry about appearances. They could go out in the sun and not have to worry about getting freckles or tanning of the skin. It didn't matter to them. They had house chores instead of political talks.

The stable was the only place where she could escape royal duties where she could get a moment of peace and think upon things.

She was friends with all the stable-hands and sometimes helped with their chores even though they insisted she not get here hands dirty. She would only laugh at them. When she wasn't in the castle she was very un-ladylike. Sometimes she would even wear boy's clothes. She was a fan of riding straddle on a horse instead sidesaddle.

When she reached the stable there was no one in sight. How strange, she thought to herself as she settled onto a hay bale, preparing to stay awhile.

Unfortunately a few minutes later the butler came into the stables to fetch her, saying, "Your Father wants you to meet him in the throne room," he told her, waiting for her to follow him. Oh she could never escape!

It most likely had to do something with suitors. He had been talking an awful lot about getting her married off.

Ranaya grudgingly got up, walking back into the castle with an un-ladylike frown. She frowned even more when she entered the throne room where her Father was a man whose back was to her.

"Ranaya, this is King Karik of Zachavi," Darius her father bowed. Such formality from a parent. She hated it!

The man turned then and her heart plummeted. It was the King of Zachavi. He was the cruelest man alive as she heard from many people. Was this to be her suitor? She couldn't even think of him courting her. He was Zachavian and Zachavians were racists! They were trying to eliminate all the elves in the area. They were filthy murderers! Elves weren't that much different than anybody else. They looked exactly the same as humans except for their pointed ears and well they were always extremely good looking, and they had a little bit of a different culture. The Zachavians thought they used their good looks to lure humans into traps in the forest. But the Lakisheans didn't believe the nonsense. They knew the truth of the matter.

The truth was the matter was all the people that went missing didn't have anything to do with the elves. The Tarachi Forest is a dangerous forest. Many people can get lost easily. It has nothing to do with the Elves or their traps. The traps were for catching animals not humans.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Ranaya curtsied stiffly. What was this man doing here? What was his purpose?

His eyes were black and like ice. There were slight streaks of red in his eyes. It was all Ranaya could do not to take a step away from him. He had inky black hair which was pulled back with a black ribbon. Around in his early 30's maybe. He wore all black and silver. Something about him had a sinister look. She knew he was evil through and through. There was also something unnatural about his appearance that suggested he wasn't what he said he was. He definitely didn't look like someone you would want to make angry.

"I'm here for important business with your father," Karik bowed to her. His voice was like silk. It flowed from his tongue smoothly and almost hypnotically.

"What kind?" Ranaya quirked an eyebrow. Why was she here if this business didn't involve her? This king was making her skin crawl.

Darius cleared his throat, "Well, it will involve you later. I just thought you would like to meet His Majesty since he will be staying with us a while."

Ranaya sighed. She was 18 now and of marrying age. Her father was probably trying to engage her to this King of Zachavi. Well he needn't bother because she wasn't going to marry anyone. Especially the King of the Zachavians. He certainly would be one behind all the racism.

"I see," Ranaya fixed Karik a glare with her green eyes and left the room quickly going right back into the stables again.

Darius wasn't going to be able to persuade his daughter into marrying this King. He had another thing coming if he thought he could just marry her off.

"Of all the nerve!" Ranaya exclaimed irately, kicking a hay bale across the stable hall.

"Your Highness!" Harry, the stable manager scolded. He looked much like a hawk with his pointed nose but otherwise wasn't that bad looking. "That is no way a lady of your class should act," he picked the hay bale Ranaya had just kicked and sat it back to its proper position. Which is utterly ridiculous since it's just hay in a stable where hay is everywhere. King Darius just likes everything just so!

"Harry? Do you realize what my father is doing right now?" she frowned then, looking down at the dirt floor. She didn't like being called Your Highness in the stables but no matter how much she told Harry or the others. They still called her that so it did no could to threaten.

"No, Your Highness. What has happened?" Harry asked, concern sketching his face for his Princess. Her sudden mood change wasn't like her at all.

"My Father or should I say Darius Yarkish, is handing me over to some King of Zachavi. It turns out it has been arranged ever since I was born. My life isn't really my own!" Ranaya scowled, getting up and starting to pace, "A Zachavian! Filthy racists they all are!" Even if that hadn't been said, she just knew it wasn't far from the truth.

Harry stared at her speechless, his face paling to that of a cloud. The princess fortunately didn't notice.

Ranaya finally stopped pacing and looked ready to cry.

Harry changed the subject quickly, "I hired a new stable hand today. A handsome lad he is and not much older than yourself," Harry winked at Ranaya who was wiping her face, feeling humiliated.

Ranaya sighed, "Too bad I can't marry a stable-hand. It would be much better than that man!"

The stable door opened and footsteps sounded behind them. Ranaya turned to see a young man not much older than her walk up. He was strikingly handsome with long blonde hair that was about shoulder length, covering his ears. He had sky blue eyes that looked glassy and was very lean and tall.

Ranaya had to blink as she looked back at Harry with a questioning glance of who this blonde man was.

"Your Highness, meet Lando, our new stable-hand," Harry announced, looking a little embarrassed for not already introducing the young man.

Handsome was an understatement! This Lando was not that ordinary, Ranaya had thought.

"Nice to meet you, Lando," Ranaya curtsied, unsteadily. She was at times not very graceful for the Princess she was.

"My pleasure, Your Highness," Lando bowed with a smile. How graceful he was compared to Ranaya!

Ranaya had to fight an urge to roll her eyes, "Please, call me Ranaya," she told him, trying not to sound bossy.

"Yes, Your—Ranaya," Lando caught himself. He never called a royal by their Christian name. It just wasn't proper, but if she insisted well he better obey.

"So Lando, where do you origin from?" Ranaya decided to give him a little survey. She loved learning things about all the stable-hands.

Lando cleared his throat, "I prefer not to talk of my past," his cheery tone changed to dark and troubled. He looked down at his boots.

Ranaya decided she shouldn't ask him any more questions. She respected people's privacy as much as her own.

"Well, Lando, I think it's time to get to your training," Harry cut in, cocking his head toward the supply room.

"Yes Sir," Lando said respectfully.

"And you, Missy, need to go back to your world and tend to business," Harry shooed Ranaya playfully.

Ranaya sighed but decided she probably was needed in the Throne Room with her parents. She needed to talk to Darius about the whole Karik ordeal and try to talk him out of it….if it was possible.

Harry and Lando walked off into the supply room leaving Ranaya alone.

"Might as well," Ranaya stalked off into the castle ready to give her father a good talk.

As soon as Ranaya went into the hall where the Throne Room was located she could already tell her father and Karik were talking about her.

"Just what I expected. Well I'm going to tell them just what they didn't expect!" Ranaya put on a smug look as she opened the heavy wooden doors, sauntering in most unladylike.

Darius and Karik looked up at the same time like they were surprised to see her.

"Back so soon?" Darius inquired as Ranaya walked up to them.

Ranaya shrugged as she stared at Karik a moment. Uh she just could not stand him. Even the way he looked bothered her.

Karik stared at her and she resisted a shudder. She felt like he was looking into her very soul and it wasn't at all pleasant.

"Father, I need to speak to you," she said slowly, turning to look at her father quickly.

"If you must please go ahead," Darius said, sounding extremely rude.

"Alone," Ranaya hissed, "Not in front of him," she insisted hastily, giving a glare to King Karik.

He gave her a wolfish grin.

Darius cleared his throat, "Excuse me," he took Ranaya's arm and they went out into the hall.

"Now what is it you wanted to speak to me of?" Darius looked a little impatient on his part.

"I am not marrying that—that bigoted King of Zachavi!" Ranaya couldn't hardly get the words out she was so furious with him. She had to fight the urge to end the sentence by stomping her foot like a child. She was dead set against marrying anyone who was prejudice or tortured and murdered for the fun of it.

"You are and you will," Darius demanded, crossing his arms. Darius was a stern, demanding Father but he always good and fair to Ranaya and did what he thought was best for her or thought was good for her.

This definitely isn't good and fair to me! Ranaya thought as she glared at her cocky and stubborn father.

"No I am not! Why don't I get a choice in the matter. He's going to be my husband after all! I don't want to marry a King of people who I despise the most!" Ranaya vented. She always had a short temper that exploded very quickly if she didn't like something.

"Yes you are. I'm only doing what's best for you and that is to marry that King. It's best for all of us. It will give us better peace between Zachavi and Lakishea," Darius sounded hurt that his daughter was so exasperated with him.

"I'm a Peace Treaty? You're going to just trade me off just so there will be peace between our two countries? Don't you even care about me and my happiness?" Ranaya choked on tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"Ranaya, sometimes being a royal means you have to sacrifice happiness for what's good for your Kingdom. Thing's don't always go our way and we have to face that. I'm sorry but that is what is happening to you," Darius tried to reason with her, trying to be successful, "Besides, that's how I met your Mother. We had an arranged marriage also," he added, giving Ranaya a pleading look.

"Have you even looked at the man—if you can call him that. He's the creepiest man I've ever laid eyes on and have you seen his eyes?"

"Ranaya, there is nothing creepy about this man," King Darius huffed.

Ranaya had had enough of sorrow for the day and was about to dash away when Darius pulled her back, "Don't go yet. Listen to me."

"Maybe I don't want to be a royal. I sometimes wish I was never born," Ranaya sulked. That wasn't no way to be and it didn't change the fact that she was on earth and she was a princess and not a normal peasant girl.

Darius raised his hand as if to slap her in his anger but then lowered it and sighed, "Wishing that you weren't born isn't going to change who you are and your destiny. Face the fact that you are going to marry Karik and stop feeling sorry for yourself," he said in a warning tone.

Wait until Dari here's of this! Ranaya thought furiously. Dari was her older brother who was out surveying the realm the past months. His real name was Darius Yarkish the II.

"Can I go now?" Ranaya whispered, feeling shocked that he had almost hit her. She wanted to go back to the stables and hide in one of the stalls and have a good cry, Stalls were one of the best places in those times when she wanted to hide from the world.

"Go on. I think we've both said enough," Darius waved her hand, looking disgusted and she couldn't help but feel like one of the commoners instead of the daughter of the King.

Ranaya didn't race away like usual. She decided to walk slowly back to the stable. Trudging slowly she was hoping no one would want to talk to her.

She had her face hidden in her cloak as she went into the stable doors. No one was in sight as she headed for the end stall.

She opened the stall door and was greeted by a black mare that seemed to be excited to see her. The horses always seemed to be drawn to her.

"Hello, Ebony," she wiped her eyes as she sat down in the hay beside the horse.

She let herself have a good cry. She didn't like people to know she was weak enough to cry. She knew no one was going to find her in here or so she thought.

About the time she had finished crying someone walked in.

Thinking it was Harry Ranaya yelled," Harry! You know I don't like being disturbed when I-," she broke off in surprise as she realized it wasn't Harry but the new stable-hand. She arose from the hay quickly, and began brushing away straw from her green dress.

"Your Highness!" Lando exclaimed, "I didn't know, I'm sorry. Really," he bowed, trying to be respectful. He had a pitchfork in his hand that he had to juggle to keep from dropping.

"Ranaya," she corrected, "No I should be the one that is sorry. You didn't know I was in here," she laughed at his frozen expression.

"Ranaya," he smiled, getting over his shock, "I was just going to muck out this stall," he looked embarrassed now.

"Here," she took the pitchfork from his hand, "Since I'm already in here. Let me," she said to much of his astonishment, "Just get me the muck cart."

Lando's mouth actually dropped open in surprise," I—I'm not supposed to let you do that. I'll get fired or executed for letting the Princess do manual labor fit for sla-," Ranaya silenced him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Lando, everyone knows that I like to work in the stables. You shall not get fired or executed," Ranaya gave him a smile to assure her words.

Lando sighed then went to get the muck cart.

She kind of liked the lad. Maybe they would see each other more; she thought she started mucking as soon as he brought the cart.

"If you would like, you could go ahead and groom Ebony," Ranaya suggested Lando as he stood there looking like he didn't know what to do. That stall must have been his last.

He didn't waste any time getting to it. As soon as she mentioned it he dashed off.

Ranaya had to fight an urge to laugh at his quick action. She almost forgot her talk with Darius and thoughts of marrying Karik.

Maybe she and Lando could be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Here I am again with the second chapter. I'm not sure if you've noticed but i'm combining two chapter to make one long one for this revision.**

After Ranaya finished the stall she decided to go to her little spot in the woods where she liked to secretly target. No one knew she liked archery and fencing. She kept it secret except to her brother, Dari who fenced with her when he wasn't traveling.

Dressing into some of her boy's clothes she traveled through the trap doors from her room out of the back of the castle. There wasn't anyone outside to see her but she did not want to take a chance on someone finding out her secret.

She made a dash going deep into the dense forest, ignoring all the thorns that tried to snag her breeches. It was still damp from the rain earlier.

The forest was lively that day. Deer and birds passed Ranaya as she made her way through. It was a beautiful day and she was already forgetting what went on between her father.

A gold streak passed through the trees ahead and Ranaya froze in wonder. What was that? She stared out between the trees as the gold streak halted. She gasped and almost tripped in her shock.

There stood with his front leg poised up a gold unicorn. Perhaps it wasn't gold but to Ranaya all she could describe him as was gold. His coat was a creamy color. His mane and tail like liquid gold. He shined from where he stood. Ranaya stood rooted at the spot and couldn't stop staring.

The unicorn's horn was long and also gold as were his hooves. It was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Ranaya stumbled and a twig snapped. She scolded herself silently as the golden unicorn craned his head toward her. And then like a gold streak he was gone.

She shook her head and then began walking toward her hollow tree where her weapons were located.

"Ah I wish this was that King!" Ranaya angrily shot an arrow a few minutes later, at the target board tied to an old oak. Of course she wasn't really that mean. She was just thinking irrationally.

Suddenly a dagger hissed right by her head and stabbed the bull's eye.

Ranaya gasped in surprise and amazement. She didn't want anyone to know where her hideout was. But that shot was amazing! She whirled around to see who threw the dagger.

She heard someone chuckle at her words.

She had half expected to see King Karik but to her utter surprise Lando stood behind her looking a little sheepish. Instead of getting mad at him she decided to give him a break since he was new to everything.

"You must loath this King a great deal," were his words.

"That was an amazing shot. How did you learn to throw so well?" Ranaya asked, curiously as he retrieved his dagger, ignoring his words completely. She noticed he wore an axe on his belt.

"My Father taught me everything I know," He smiled at the thought, putting his dagger where it belonged on his belt.

"Your Father must be an amazing man," Ranaya released her bow string, letting her arrow hiss through the air landing quite close to where Land's dagger had been.

"Yes he is," Lando mused, looking around. "You're not too bad of a shot, yourself. Who taught you archery?"

"My brother, Dari. He's away right now," Ranaya missed him horribly, "He taught me swordsmanship also." Ranaya looked around to see what Lando was looking at, seeing nothing. He was a strange man.

"Ah, Swordswoman also? How do your parents feel of your aptitudes?" Lando questioned, starting to get the look one would when they think they are talking too much.

"They don't know anything about it," Ranaya frowned in worry. If he told Harry about this, Harry would tell someone else and eventually it would reach her parents and she would be in big trouble, practicing boy's work.

"Don't worry if you don't want them to know I won't say a word," Lando assured, seeing Ranaya's expression.

"Thank you," She sighed in relief, giving him a smile.

"I should get back to work. Harry has made me temporary woodcutter since my work at the stable is done. I better get to the chopping," Lando said, politely, "Maybe we could do a little fencing sometime," he added, bowing.

"That would be nice," Ranaya curtsied, giving him a smile. Her day had turned out better than it had started. She had just befriended a very nice lad. A friend she hoped to keep.

The next few weeks she tried to make good of, spending time with the new stable-hand Lando, helping him get used to the area and finding things.

"Would you like to do some fencing?" Lando asked after he had gotten all his work done. He sat on a hay bale.

"Are you challenging me?" Ranaya cocked an eyebrow, sitting beside him. Finally she had someone to practice with!

Lando got up and walked over to where a pack and sheath were leaned against the wall. He unsheathed the sword and pointed it at Ranaya, threatening playfully.

"I take that as a yes," Ranaya laughed, getting up as he put his sword back and slung his pack over his shoulder and hooking his sword to his belt.

Harry walked in just at that moment, "You better not go anywhere yet, Your Highness, wherever you're heading. King Karik has requested your presence in the garden. He needs to talk to you about future plans," He sat down a sack he was carrying on his shoulder with a grunt.

Ranaya groaned in annoyance, "Meet me in the forest in two hours," she whispered to Lando, leaning close to his ear.

He jerked back in surprise at the extremely close contact to his ear, startling Ranaya but she didn't let him see it.

Lando rubbed his ear through his hair. Such a strange gesture.

"Karik?" Landrian's eyes widened and his face paled. "That is your betrothed?"

She nodded, "Farewell," Ranaya excused, going off on the path to the garden. Why was his reaction of one of horror?

Future plans, Ranaya scoffed in her head. Forget your plans I am not marrying you! She kicked a stick out of her path in a fury.

King Karik was sitting on a bench beside the large birdbath. The garden had almost 100's of types of flowers and statues everywhere. It was eerily quiet and there were no birds at the birdbath which was quite odd.

"Hello," Ranaya said stiffly, sitting down on the bench as far away as possible from Karik.

"I'm glad you could make it. I guess you know the reason I'm here for. There was an arranged marriage at your birth and now since you are of age I am to marry you soon," Karik said, sounding polite, despite his devious expression.

"As so I've heard," Ranaya fought that urge to roll her eyes. He's going to think marry when I get done with him if he tries anything rash.

"Well it will be a while till we are married. About a month. But your parents have agreed for you to travel back to Zachavi with me next week," Karik said casually. Oh his voice was irritating. So sleek smooth…if a snake could talk that's what kind of voice it would have. Karik was most indeed a snake.

Ranaya thought she was going to retch. She couldn't leave her country in a week let alone marry the King of Racists in a month!

She leapt up from the bench, "I shan't marry you! You cannot make me!" she yelled, not caring if anyone heard.

Karik stood at her words, "You will, no doubt like it or not!" he looked ready for vengeance and Ranaya found herself pressed against the birdbath.

"Face it Princess," he spat her title out like it had a bad taste.

In an act of impulse Ranaya's hand came up and slapped him squarely against his cheek. She froze in horror afraid of what she'd done.

Karik raised his hand as if to slap her but to her surprise he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, "Very nice eyes, but that red hair is horrid. What's even more horrid is your skin color!" he said in disgust, "Only slaves are this tan! What a sorry excuse of a Princess you are."

"If you've only come to insult and ridicule me then I suggest you leave," Ranaya glared in anger. How dare he talk about her like that. He treated her like a slave so what did it matter to him if her skin wasn't milky white like everyone else and looked like a slave's?

Karik gave her a death glare but retreated. It seemed as if the world around him turned dark with his mood. His hands clenched into fists and it was then she saw long, cruel, and sharp talons. What was this man?

Don't scream, don't scream, she chided herself as she stared at Karik's nails.

Ranaya backed away and ran back into the forest. Tears started rolling down her cheeks without her control and about the time she reached her hideout she was sobbing hysterically.

To her utter embarrassment Lando was already there, sitting on a rock, studying something he held in his hands.

"Oh!" Ranaya gasped, turning away her face so he couldn't tell she was crying. She didn't want him to think she was a spoiled, ninny of a Princess.

Lando looked up in surprise, "Is something wrong?" he already knew what was going on but he wanted to ask any way to see what she'd say.

"This King thinks he owns me," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. She still avoided his gaze as she sat down by her hollow tree.

"Yes King Karik thinks he owns a lot of things-," Lando said in a strange tone. She tried not to pay attention to how he always knew so much.

"I am arranged to marry him in a month and I have to go to Zachavi next week but I don't want to marry him! He's cruel and a ruler of a racist country," Ranaya stopped crying, feeling a little stronger after she talked about it.

She looked up at him to see his beautiful face contort in a pained expression. He sighed, looking suddenly much sorrowed.

"Are you okay?" Ranaya asked, alarmed.

He looked up at her his blue eyes piercing her very soul, "Can I tell you a secret and you won't tell anyone?" he sounded extremely serious, "I've known you for about three weeks now and I trust you."

"Yes, what is it?" she got up and sat beside him with a frown.

Lando took a deep breath then raised his hair off his always hidden ears.

Ranaya gasped in surprise. They were pointed not round.

"I'm an elf," Lando said softly, quickly letting his hair fall back down.

Suddenly she remembered all the mysterious reactions he gave her when she asked him certain questions. The way he heard her and spot her from faraway. The reason why it took him so long to answer his age and the reason he was so handsome.

"What are you doing here?" she felt panicky what if Karik found out he was an elf. He'd have him put to death!

The past three weeks she had found out just what kind of man King Karik was. Just as she thought he was. A cold-hearted man who didn't care about anyone but himself. He often talked about the elves in front of her and how he hoped he could exterminate them all in a few months. Ranaya had to keep her face straight from cringing.

"I'm in hiding," Lando explained.

"I-if Karik finds out you're an elf. He'll—ki-," Ranaya started. She couldn't bear the thought of Lando getting killed just because he was an elf. They had become so close those weeks. It was like they knew each other for years instead of mere weeks. She felt such a close attachment to him.

"Ah, ah, Ranaya, don't go there," Lando put a finger to her lips to silence her quickly. He didn't want her speak of his death like that. "They haven't found out yet, Ranaya. There's a chance they won't ever find out. I'm only hiding until Father sends me that we can live together again," Lando stood up to his full height.

"Why aren't you with your family?" Ranaya asked as Lando hauled her up by her hand.

"It's hard to hide if there is a large amount of elves hiding. My family are really the only ones hiding by their selves. Everyone else decided to stay in a hidden cavern. Father didn't think it was safe to stay with the others," Lando said to Ranaya, "We decided, hiding wasn't the option and instead we should act like humans and live in Lakishea."

Ranaya didn't say anything; she was too intent on pondering upon what he had explained. She fought back the urge to reach out and touch one of his leaf pointed shape ears.

After a few minutes of silence, Lando took his sword from its sheath, "Now, how about that fencing match?" he had that mischievous look about him. This would be the first time they did a round.

Ranaya was amazed of how he could be so cheerful in the time he was in. She shook her head and laughed, going to the hollow tree and retrieving her sword.

"Oh, great shards of rocks! We don't have any armor," Lando exclaimed, realizing they had no protection.

"I have it covered," Ranaya chuckled at his strange saying. It must have been elf. She felt good that he could be himself around her and not have to pretend he was something he was not. Ranaya walked into the hollow tree. It was large enough to have a small door that she could walk through.

She came out holding two sets of men's breast plates. She gave Lando her brother's since it was larger. Her's didn't fit well since it was made for a man not a woman but she had to make do. After all women weren't supposed to be occupying their selves with swords so she couldn't expect to get a woman's breast plate.

"You know that isn't very becoming of you," Lando teased her as she put on her armor. He circled her, wielding his sword, playfully."

"Neither is your nose," Ranaya teased back, scrapping swords with him, "Rules?"

"Watch your face, make sure to keep your sword from touching your opponent's body where there's no armor, and no going after the legs with your hilt," Lando said as their swords crossed, "I'll try to be easy on you," he gave her a grin.

Ranaya gave him a bored look, "You got me," she caught him off guard, clanging her sword against his and leaping away.

"Ah, ha!" Lando tried to knock her sword from her hands but it almost turned out the other way around.

In about two minutes Ranaya had Lando pinned to the ground with her sword pressing against his breast plate.

Lando was shocked of how well Ranaya was at fencing.

"And that wasn't even trying," Ranaya said matter-of-factly, pulling Lando up who was shaking his head feverishly trying to figure out what hit him.

"I would hate to see what trying is with you," He picked up his sword with a laugh.

"That was beguiling," Ranaya stripped off her armor and putting it and the sword back in the tree before anyone saw her besides Lando.

"You would think so, Your Highness," Lando have her back Dari's breast plate. He only called her Your Highness to get her nettled. He never called her anything but Ranaya.

"Don't call me that!" Ranaya fell for the bait. She put everything back in the tree and locked the door with the key she wore on a chain around her neck. Another present from her brother. She then turned back to Lando who was trying his hardest not to crack another laugh.

"Temper, temper. I guess it's true about redheads," Lando tssked his tongue, ready to run if she went for him.

"Why you-," Ranaya bolted after him as he made a run for it. They both started laughing. She wasn't at all mad at him and he knew it.

All the trees they passed were a blur of green. She felt so free and not like the Princess she was.

He was a fast runner. It wasn't long until she couldn't see him and she was alone.

Elves, she presumed, slowing down to look around and see if he was hiding behind a tree to jump out and scare her.

"Lando, where are you?" she called, darting around a few trees. There was nothing but silence.

Suddenly she felt an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach. Something felt wrong. What she didn't know.

A few minutes later she felt panicky again. After all he told her about being an elf she couldn't help but be paranoid that he would be found out.

"Lando please, don't scare me like this," suddenly she ran into something and fell onto her bottom with an "Oof." That something turned out to be Lando's back. "Lando, don't do that again-!" Ranaya cried out, getting up and brushing herself off. Not being able to find him upset her a great deal, she felt like crying in relief. She looked up at him. He was staring at something ahead. She at first thought he hadn't heard her.

"Karik is searching the forest for you," Lando said in a strange tone. It frightened her more than not being able to find him.

"How do you know?" Ranaya whispered, grabbing onto his arm. She felt sick, he was going to find out she was spending all her free time with a stable-hand and probably threaten Lando…or hurt him.

"Look," Lando said, his arm was tense in her grasp. His blue eyes stared into the distance.

Ranaya followed his eyes until she spotted Karik not far away. "Hide!" she whispered-screamed at him, yanking on his arm. He willingly followed her behind the first big tree. She felt like such a coward. She never was fearful for herself much except when she thought Karik was going to strike her. She had no earthly idea why she was scared. It wasn't like her to have such much terror invoked in her.

She still held onto Lando's arm in a vice grip. Lando stood very close to her as if he were scared for her safety.

Leaves crunched signaling Karik was extremely close by. Each crunch made Ranaya's heart beat faster. It dawned on her as the crunches stopped in front of the tree. She wasn't at all fearful of herself. She was scared Lando would be punished for all his time with her or be found out being an elf. Oh, Ranaya couldn't think it! He was her best friend she had ever had and probably ever would have.

"Ranaya, My Dear, where are you?" Karik used a sweet coated poisonous tone. She betted he knew she was behind that tree. His raked his deathly across the tree, making a screeching noise on the tree bark.

Lando stiffened. Could he see the true Karik? Her father certainly couldn't.

As always she acted on a whim. Without a second thought she grabbed Lando's sword from his belt and jumped out from behind the tree ready to defend her elf friend

Lando was horrified of her action. He didn't want her to get hurt on his account. He was perfectly capable of defending his own self.

"Ranaya, no!" he shouted, but it was too late. He ran after her.

"Ah, there you are," Karik looked a little bored as he noticed the sword in her hands pointed at him. She saw him glare at Lando who now stood beside her.

Ranaya suddenly realized she couldn't give knowing how to use a sword away. What had she been thinking?

"Ranaya, really girl. Do you think you could use that thing, seriously," Karik shook his head at her as if she were the dumbest creature alive.

"You're right," she dropped the sword as if it weighed 50 pounds. Lando gave her a confused look but picked his sword up with a frown.

"And who are you?" Karik spat at Lando with hate blazing in his eyes. It was clear that he was jealous of Lando. She could have sworn fire literally blazed in his black eyes.

Ranaya's eyes become huge as she noticed the 5 knives attached to Karik's belt.

Karik withdrew his sword advancing them with a look of vengeance.

Lando pulled Ranaya behind him protectively, "Leave her out of this!" he snapped at the Zachavian King. It was his turn to protect now.

"Why I should have taught her a lesson weeks ago when she told her Father she wouldn't marry me. You're not even worth marrying! But the thing is your Father and my Father arranged the marriage so now I have no choice but to marry you unless I kill you…Which is an option," Karik sounded like a madman. His appearance changed then. Less human. Darkness surrounded them. Fire began to blaze from his eyes and mouth and he gave them both a sinister smile.

Ranaya gulped in horror and began to shake. She finally knew what this King truly was. A dragon. She'd never seen one but she knew it in her heart that he was one. Lando could see through his human façade as well.

He plucked a knife from his belt. A long two edged dagger.

Ranaya wasn't exactly standing behind Lando at that moment; she was over to his side. She looked up just as Karik threw the knife and it hissed in the air coming right at her. She screamed, paralyzed in shock she could only cover her face.

Lando immediately dropped the sword and his hand came out quickly and caught the knife in midair. It was an inch from killing Ranaya. He casually dropped it like it was nothing, his look not changing. Oh but Ranaya could fell tension radiating off him.

Ranaya fell to her knees in shock of what had just happened.

"My, my, how impressive you think you are. Let's see what you'll do when you have three coming at you," Karik started laughing, "I'll tend to you later," he warned Ranaya who didn't answer and looked at the earth.

Lando barely had time to think as three knives were sailing right at him. He caught each and every one of them at the same time, letting them drop to the ground once again.

"That wasn't even trying," Lando used Ranaya's words. And it was true indeed.

"If I see you two together again I will have you both punished for Ranaya not being loyal to her betrothed!" he said, stepping forward to retrieve all his daggers.

Karik thought they were in love!

"You won't get away with this!" Lando yelled, as Karik started away back toward the castle.

"No one is going to believe you when you tell them I tried to kill you," Karik said crudely, his voice faded off into the distance. The darkness around them abating.

Oh dear God, she couldn't marry this man. Ranaya's heart froze in fear. Fear that wouldn't abate like the darkness.

**Who can guess who and what the unicorn is doing in the woods?**

**Review if you want an update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go! I had people asking when I was gonna update. :D**

**So far do you like this change?**

Chapter 3:

Ranaya forced herself up from her knees as Lando turned to make sure she was alright.

"You saved my life," she forced a smile. She didn't want to be saved by anyone. She only wanted to save others. This made her feel weak and helpless. Not to mention her fear wasn't going away.

"You didn't think I would just let him kill you did you? You would have done the same thing," Lando assured her as she let her weight go on a tree.

She didn't reply to this. No she couldn't do the same as he had. If she had been him and he was behind her. She wouldn't have been able to catch a dagger in midair. She didn't have his quick reflexes. "I should have taken care of myself," she mused mostly to herself.

Lando shook his head, "Ranaya, sometimes we have to let someone save us. Sometimes a person can't do it on their own. In your case I'd say you need protection-," Lando said to her, taking in her annoyed expression.

"But!" she started. Oh no he isn't! She started dropping to conclusions that maybe he thought she was a weak female like everyone else thought. Especially Karik.

"Let me finish," Lando interrupted Ranaya. Sheesh these humans did not have any patience! "That dr-man is dangerous and he's hurt and killed again and again. He has many victims. I'm not letting him make you another victim. If you'll let me I will help protect you," his eyes pleaded her.

A part of Ranaya wanted to let him help her but she knew if she did he would be putting his life on the line and she couldn't do that to him. "No, I can't let you do that to yourself. I'm sorry," she said, not looking at him.

She could tell that it hurt Lando's feelings but he tried not to let it show as they walked back to the stables. But Lando had had this own thoughts; if he couldn't protect her with her permission then he'd protect her without it. He did not want Ranaya getting hurt by that callous human-dragon. He cared too much for that to happen. And no not in a romantic way just deep friendly love….

They were both very quiet as they reached the stables, both in deep thought.

Harry and two other stable-hands were outside in the corral, shoeing horses. Harry looked up as Lando and Ranaya went by.

"There you are! I've needed an extra hand with these horses," he exclaimed to Lando. He gave Ranaya a questioning look to where they had been. Ranaya only pretended to ignore it.

"Yes, Sir," Lando put his things against the stable wall then headed over to commotion.

Ranaya stood still a minute at the fence, wondering if she should go inside the castle or not. If she did she might end up facing Karik. Then again if she didn't go anyway she would get in trouble. Her parents thought it was bad enough to be in the stable an hour let alone all day.

The butler alerted her of suppertime as she went inside the door. She immediately felt sick as she dashed up the staircase to her chamber. Ranaya had to face Karik. She always sat across from him at the table which was going to make it worse. Who could eat when there is a murderer in front of you? She couldn't just skip supper either.

She hadn't eaten hardly since Karik came along. She always lost her appetite when she looked at him at the table. It was starting to show that she wasn't eating. She felt and looked thinner. It was not a good looking thinner either. She was already skinny now she was almost gauntly looking.

At least she could get away with a loose corset, she thought as a maid helped her change her dress and fix her hair.

About the time she got to the Dinning-Room her father, her mother Helena, and Karik were almost done eating.

Darius and Karik both gave her a glare which she tried to ignore as she sat down trying to act casual and started to pick at her food. Helena didn't look up from her plate.

Karik kept staring at her and she wondered if it was her imagination when she felt heat from his gaze. She dropped her fork with a resounding clank back onto the plate. Again her appetite was lost by him. Normally she would have eaten the steak that was on her plate.

Darius and Helena started to look at her after a few minutes and Ranaya didn't know why.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Darius inquired her as she avoided his gaze.

Ranaya glared at Karik then, "Yes I do!" she pushed her plate away. They all looked a little startled except for Karik who gave her a warning look that her parents didn't see.

"Darius sighed, "What is it?" he knew she was still furious about marrying Karik and even more that she had to go stay in Zachavi for a month till the marriage and she had to leave next week.

"Do you realize who you are marrying me to?" Ranaya cried out. Again she lost her temper. Maybe Lando was right about redheads but what would he know when he was an elf and elves always had fair hair.

Lando… Oh she wished she could have taken him up on his offer to help protect her. She really could have used his help even if her brain didn't think so. She wouldn't let him because he was an elf.

Elf! When she was younger she had always wanted to meet an elf and now her best friend was an elf. She would have been thrilled then but now she was terrified for his life.

"Ranaya Elani Yarkish! Watch your tongue!" Helena said sharply, her hazel eyes wide in surprise.

"No, this man," she stood up and pointed at Karik.

He looked at her as if he was bored, taking a swallow from his wine goblet. His talons wrapped around it. She immediately imagined him drinking blood instead of the red wine and shuddered.

Darius gave Ranaya a warning look as she exploded.

"This man has threatened and tried to kill me!" Ranaya almost shouted as Darius opened his mouth to rebuke her.

"Silence!" Darius commanded, banging his fist on the table.

Karik still looked bored.

"Stop trying to make up excuses for not marrying King Karik. We all know about your time spent with that new stable-hand that you're in love with. We should fire him but were not just because of your actions," Helena said very quietly, trying to be composed and not like her husband.

It was Ranaya's turn to glare now at Karik. That sly snake tried to make it sound to her parents like she didn't want to marry him because she was in love with Lando and was lying like a crazy woman about he threatened and tried to kill her.

"No that isn't true! Karik did threaten me-," Ranaya cried.

"Try to kill you did he?" Darius raised an eyebrow, "And if he tried to kill you then how did you get away?" her father asked it in a joking matter that made her blood boil.

"I tell you she's making this all up," Karik added, sounding extremely serious, giving her a fake sympathetic look you'd give to someone not right in the head.

"The stable-hand that he accuses me of being in love with saved me!" Ranaya knew this was really no use. Karik was winning and the only sensible thing she could actually think of was runaway. But she couldn't runaway tonight she was too exhausted from the day's events. Tomorrow night was the time to go.

"That's a lie!" Karik hissed between his teeth. She had had enough of his pretending.

"This man isn't what he says he is! He's a dragon!" Ranaya all but yelled.

Darius chuckled, "Enough, Daughter. Silence your tongue and go to your chambers"

She pushed her chair to the table with a screech and ran out of the room.

She stayed in her room until it became late in the night. She was afraid to go to sleep. Karik's bedchamber was across from hers. Ranaya knew he might come in and try to hurt her. She didn't own a lock on her door anymore ever since she was a little girl when she had been punished for not doing as she was told and locking her door on her parents. They had had a servant to remove the lock and now she never had privacy in her own room.

She wouldn't have been so unnerved about the idea of Karik coming in and slicing her neck but she didn't have any weapons about her.

She lay in her bed until maybe 1.00 a.m. then bolted out of bed with a huff. She wasn't going to keep Karik scaring her from sleeping.

"Bother that," Ranaya snatched her sheepskin blanket up in her arms. The stables sounded safe to sleep in Ebony's stall.

She donned her robe then went out of the trap door behind her bookshelf out of the castle. There she ran quickly until she reached the stable doors. Hesitating before opening the doors in case anyone was around.

As soon as she shut the doors behind her she instantly wished for a torch or lantern. Anything that had light. When she passed by the loft she froze. There was a light glowing up there. If she hadn't been so exhausted she would have went and investigated. Soon as she came into Ebony's stall she collapsed into the hay with a sigh, covering up with her blanket. She fell asleep quickly after that, ignoring Ebony's sniffing at the intruder in her stall.

_Lando stumbled through the forest calling out Ranaya's name. He held onto his heart as it pulsed with pain with each step through the forest. He was dying and he knew it. Slowly and painfully sorrow of losing her was eating him till there was nothing left. (Elves feel the deepest emotions and can die of sorrow.)_

_She hadn't said goodbye to him or anybody. She thoughtlessly ran away and no one could find her. Lando had been cleaning out the stables day after day until he got too weak and now he wanted to make that maybe last walk and see if he could find her, in spite of his failing heart. If she came back just maybe his health would turn around._

_He used to only think he loved her as a best friend but now he knew it wasn't what he thought. He was in love with her. Why else was he dying? If an elf loved someone but that someone didn't love them it almost always resulted in death._

_Some twigs snapped behind him but Lando didn't pay attention as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest. All he wanted was to find his Princess before he died and tell her how he felt._

_Suddenly he felt a blade against his back and froze._

"_Why are you ill boy?" a voice cold as the steel of his sword questioned._

_Expertly dodging the sword from behind Lando turned to face Karik._

_Without warning Karik grabbed a hold of Lando's hair and pulled his head back with a yank._

_Lando cried out in sharp pain as Karik leaned over him with a smug look on his face. Karik was much taller than Lando._

"_I've been studying you since the few days Ranaya left. I've noticed how you all of a sudden became seriously ill. I can tell you're trying to hide it. But I know what you are," Karik then yanked the hair covering Lando's ears up, revealing those pointed ears he tried to hide so long. "You cockroaches are hard to get rid of," Karik let go of his hair but pointed the sword at Lando._

_Lando didn't reply, he wasn't fit for fighting. He was way too weak._

"_I know there are only three ways to kill an elf. Fire, steel, and should I dare say sorrow?" he sounded as if he was mocking Lando, "Ranaya has already taken the advantage of killing you," Karik started laughing, lowering the sword unconsciously._

_That remark made Lando furious enough to not care how weak he was as he launched at the Zachavian King. How dare he involve Ranaya in the same sentence as killing him._

_Karik threw him off and suddenly took the form of a black dragon. Before Lando could make another move the dragon plunged a talon into his heart._

Ranaya screamed as she woke up from her dream. She had left Lando and he died because of her. The dream was so real and what was worse was she felt everything Lando felt. She was him in the dream and it terrified her. She wanted to know he was alive so bad it gnawed on her nerves. Was Karik truly a dragon?

She knew she couldn't leave him now! She wouldn't even think it. Oh how could she even consider leaving him and not saying goodbye? She wouldn't leave him!

She began to cry hysterically but tried her best to muffle it.

Her heart pounded in fear as she saw a light coming from the hall coming toward her. She shrank against the wall as the occupant of the light opened the stall door.

Ranaya's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Instead of Karik with a lantern like she thought she'd see. It was Lando and light was coming off of him.

Ebony snorted in surprise and craned her head to stare at elf as well.

She had no idea elves glowed in the dark and she couldn't help but stare a few seconds.

"Ranaya! What are you doing in here?" Lando looked alarmed as he gazed down at her.

Ranaya couldn't speak; she was too surprised and was afraid she'd start crying out of relief. She just looked up at him. He was mesmerizing her, the way he was glowing.

"Ranaya, has he hurt you? If he hurt you I'm going to-," he trailed off as he bent down beside her, looking into her face. She looked as if she had had a bad scare.

"I had a bad dream," Ranaya closed her eyes. She could relax now. Lando wasn't dead indeed. He was living and breathing here right beside her…so why was she so upset?

"Do you mind telling me about it?" he sat down beside her. Concern etching his face.

"You—were dying. Karik-," Ranaya broke off with a sob. Oh don't act like such a weak woman! She told herself, feeling humiliated in front of him.

"Ssshh," Lando took her in his arms in a hug, "Don't cry, Ranaya. It couldn't have been that bad," he tried to soothe her.

"But it was, Lando. You were already-dying and he killed you. It was so real. Karik's a drag-," she sounded loony to her own ears and she wanted to take it back but she couldn't. She needed to control herself instead of sniveling all over Lando like a silly girl.

"Do I look dead to you?" Lando tried to use humor to cheer her up. He conveniently ignored the part about Karik being a dragon.

She sniffed, trying to sit up and move away from him but it was like she couldn't, "No, but your glowing," she mused, looking up into his face.

"Unfortunately I never stop glowing. You just can't see it in the daylight just pitch blackness at least in my elf form. It's an elf trait that may one day betray me," Lando made a strange expression.

"Elf form?" Ranaya asked, feeling puzzled.

Lando froze as if caught redhanded. "Did I say that?"

Ranaya touched his cheek, deciding to drop it, "I'm sorry that I got all emotional on you," she let her hand fall as soon as she realized what she did. She had never touched anything except his hand. She shocked herself and him both.

"Everybody gets emotional sometimes. Its fine," Lando tried not to act shocked.

Ranaya yawned. She wanted to lean back into his embrace but she knew better than that. She probably then would make his heart fail him.

"I guess I better let you go to sleep," Lando got up and was about to walk out when he turned around, "Why are you sleeping in here for?"

"Because it's more peaceful in here and I feel safer-," Ranaya confessed to him, breaking off on the sentence with a frown.

Lando frowned as well and came back to sit beside her. "Don't let Karik get to you. He thinks he owns and can control everyone."

Ranaya pulled her sheepskin blanket closer to herself. She didn't think she was going to be able to go back to sleep, but she knew she shouldn't let Lando know.

The light radiating from him was strangely comforting and yet not even that could put her to sleep. Fear kept creeping up on her. She was almost terrified for him to leave her.

"I know," she sighed, feeling Lando's gaze on her.

"I should go," Lando hesitated to stand up.

Ranaya muffled a whimper of horror.

What if Karik found her in the stables. What would he do?

She shivered and wanted to scowl at herself. She was being the exact opposite of what she wanted to be. A terrified and weak female needing someone to save her.

Lando gave her a sympathetic look. He looked concerned of how she was acting. It wasn't like her to be this way.

Ranaya wasn't certain of how it happened but suddenly Lando's arms were wrapped snuggly around her, making her feel more safe and secure then she'd probably ever felt in her life.

And then Lando began to sing in a foreign language. Most likely his own. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Such a sound it made her want to weep.

She had heard stories of elves enchanting humans with their singing, often deadly results…but this— this was like a lullaby and a love song combined by a voice of an angel.

The most amazing gift Lando could have ever given Ranaya.

Her eyelids were beginning to become heavy and her head lolled against his chest. All thoughts of fear gone and complete peace flooding through her. Before her eyes closed she glimpsed the unicorn from the wood. Brightly shining and so familiar. He lay down beside her protectively. Her hazy sleepy mind didn't register much about how this beautiful creature was here and not Lando. She laid her head down upon his back and let everything go black.

**review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ya'll just quickly posting this. Ideas welcome and reviews too! Thank you guys for the reviews :)**

Chapter 4:

Ranaya woke with a crick in her neck and a loud yelling sounded from the stable doors. She felt cold as she realized the golden unicorn wasn't there anymore. Had he had just been a figment of her imagination? He had been so real. She wanted so badly to find that creature again. As if to be sure. Ranaya had never seen such a beautiful animal.

"Ranaya, where are you? If your Father finds you have been sleeping in the stables he will have your head on a silver platter!" It was Ranaya's personal maid Gertrude. She must have realized Ranaya wasn't in her bed chamber.

Ranaya groaned and sat up, shaking hay from her hair. It was still dark outside and that annoyed her very much. Her head spun slightly as she stood up. "Coming!" she yelled to Gertrude.

Rustling sounded from in the loft and Ranaya flinched. Lando was probably awakened by Gertrude and her yelling.

"Very well," Gertrude sniffed in her devil-may-care manner. Ranaya always wished to have another maid but Gertrude had been with her since birth. If only the woman could be a little less uptight. The woman never smiled and if she did Ranaya was sure her face would crack.

Ranaya was just about to head out the door when she heard a 'ppsst'. Her head shot up toward the loft to where it came from.

Lando was awake and looking down at her. His glowing form illuminating the hay and wood beams around him turning things a pale shade of blue. It was quite a dazzling sight to behold and Ranaya had to shake her head to clear her thoughts to focus on what he was saying.

"After work is done, meet me at our place?" he asked her. His blue eyes were twinkling in mischief.

Thoughts of what happened earlier that night came back to her. The beautiful song he had sang in her ear. The beautiful intensity of his voice. She had fought tears when she had heard him. Even now just thinking of the music made her go weak in the knees. Then she thought of how in the moments she was falling asleep how he had disappeared suddenly and saw the golden unicorn. It puzzled her greatly. It would be impossible if the two were linked together. Wouldn't it?

Ranaya nodded with a smile and trotted out of the stable in hot pursuit back to the castle. She didn't want to imagine Darius's wrath if he found out she'd been sleeping in the stables.

Much to Ranaya's disgust Karik stood right in the hallway, blocking her way into her bed chamber. She glowered with annoyance but plastered a fake smile when she came up to him.

"Looking forward to spending the morning with me, my dear?" Karik asked in a sugar-coated voice that was secretly coated with poisonous venom if she refused him. The vile snake knew she wouldn't resist him because she had no choice but to accept.

It took all Ranaya's self control not to gag in disgust. Knowing the consequences if she refused she gave a curt nod and pushed past him and entered her bed chamber.

"In your dreams," She scoffed before plopping down onto her bed.

~o~

"Your highness?" Ranaya was shook awake by a frantic maid.

"What is the matter, Bessie?" she groaned and tried to pull the coverlet over her head.

"You've over slept and His Majesty is waiting for your arrival in the gardens," Bessie exclaimed, pulling the coverlet away from the protesting princess. "I'm to dress you at once."

Ranaya sat up to rub her eyes until they focused, "Very well then." She didn't bother to ask where Gertrude was.

Bessie was a very nervous and anxious girl but she never failed to smile.

Bessie went to the armoire to search through the many dresses Ranaya despised. All frilly and lacey dresses with lots of beading. The maid grabbed a turquoise empire waist, beaded dress with kimono sleeves.

Thus set the usual task of layering the undergarments such as the wire cage that came over Ranaya's hips, the dreaded corset, the awful itchy stockings, and then came the slippers with the heels. By the time Bessie was done with Ranaya her head to her feet were aching horribly.

Today she was being forced to wear the crown. All the fuss just so she could amuse King Karik.

Ranaya grudgingly, made her way to the gardens where Karik stood close to the birdbath.

She could see Lando out by the stables grooming a few of the horses. Oh, how she longed to be helping beside him.

"Ready for our little stroll?" Karik asked, holding out his arm for Ranaya to take.

Trying to keep a straight face, she took it and he led her off.

"I thought we'd go through the maze your father built not too long ago. What do you say?" Karik said with a 'you will accept or there will be much to pay' look.

Ranaya silently gulped. She hated that her only fear was Karik. It made her feel so powerless. He terrified her to the point all she wanted was for Lando to hide her. But then what would become of him. Karik could find out he was an elf and have him put to death.

She shivered at that thought. She couldn't bear losing Lando. He was the most amazing person she ever knew. Her only true best friend and companion.

Her thoughts were lost as Karik yanked Ranaya into the maze. She had never tried the crazy winding pathways before but she was determined to lose Karik.

Karik continued to pull her along through the maze until they were somewhere in the middle, and there he stopped.

Ranaya knew he was up to something by the glint in his eyes. Her muscles tensed and she was ready to flee.

And then he did something rash. He grabbed onto Ranaya and practically crushed her to him.

Ranaya screeched and began to struggle out of his grip.

Karik was suddenly kissing her. The heat of his lips actually burned her and she ripped herself from him with a gasp.

Ranaya felt like retching. It was the most disgusting thing she ever had to endure. She slapped him smartly across his face without even thinking.

No one could force their self on her and try to kiss her. No body!

Karik snarled and his eyes blazed. He yanked her back, earning a bite from Ranaya.

"You little viper!" Karik yelled in pain. He tried to grab at her again. His talons extended toward her.

Tripping over her many skirts, she quickly ran the opposite direction. Flying through the paths and praying to God she found the end.

Everywhere she looked all she could see was green and it was making her dizzy. Just when she didn't think she'd ever find the exit she tripped over a large stone, flying onto her face coming intact with the ground. The maze was behind her.

Ranaya realized her head was resting on something solid…something leather. Something…-.

It turned out to be a boot. She then looked right up into Lando's stunned face.

"Are you alright? Why were you running so fast?" Lando bent down and clasped her hand in his and pulled her to her feet.

Ranaya paled and shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Karik again?" Lando asked.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Meet me in the wood in an hour?" he asked gently.

"Alright," Ranaya's voice cracked as Lando let go of her hand.

With one last look toward the elf she raced after the castle to change her dress.

Ranaya quickly pulled off her dress and changed into the peasant-like one. She didn't want to meet up with Karik when he found his way back out of the maze. He was sure to be livid.

Ranaya was frantic as she took a race after the wood to the spot where she was to meet Lando at. She was quite sure Karik was back to the castle again. Maybe even scouring the halls and rooms for her.

In fact she was in such a hurry she ran into a tree-.

"Oof," the tree gasped and fell back, pulling her down too.

The tree turned out to be Lando, who Ranaya lay on top of. Her green eyes stared right into his blue ones. She was so close she could make out every detail of his face. From his high forehead and cheekbones, to his nose and lips. Oh he was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on besides the golden unicorn of course.

Ranaya gasped, suddenly realizing how close she was to his face and quickly rolled of, blushing a shade of scarlet. It was the most embarrassing moment of her life. What was she doing?

She kept her face turned from him, not wanting to know if he had seen how she stared at him. If he only knew what he was doing to her.

Ranaya could feel Lando's intent gaze upon her and her heart began to race.

He just blinked before springing into action and quickly getting up.

Ranaya was hardly prepared to be pulled to her feet. She had to catch herself by pressing a hand to Lando's chest which she was level to.

He chuckled softly. It was a melodic sound. "I want to show you a place I found not faraway." He took her hand and started leading her toward whatever it was.

Puzzled Ranaya let him pull her along only to see a small stream from the distance. A small waterfall trickled from some rocks into the water. It was quite a sight.

"Lando! What are you doing?" Ranaya stared in shock as Lando pulled his cloak and tunic off and threw it on a bush out of view. He didn't answer her, only grinned before diving into the deep blue stream as soon as they were near enough.

Ranaya gasped as Lando shot up to the surface and splashed her before diving back under.

One would think Lando was a merman instead of an elf if they didn't know any better. If only he grew a fish tail.

"Lando?" Ranaya called, stepping closer to the edge to peek into the water for the elf. She shrieked as two white hands came out of the water and grabbed her feet, pulling her into the water. Talking about mermen!

She went under just in time to see Lando swim away from her.

There was one thing Ranaya couldn't do, and that was swim. As soon as she splashed into the water she began to panic.

Her limbs were locked and she couldn't move. She tried to scream for Lando but only water filled her mouth as her lungs began to burn from the lack of air.

Blackness began to cloud her vision. Ranaya was beside herself with the thought of drowning. Who would have known that this would be her fate? She had thought she would die from protecting Lando from Karik, but this—was just absurd.

Ranaya's eyes rolled back into her head against her will, she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

Strong arms caught her protectively and pulled her to surface. Ranaya scarcely was aware of Lando as he laid her down onto the bank frantically.

Lando's heart skipped a beat as he realized she wasn't breathing in the least. Not thinking about later consequences and only of getting her to breathe. He quickly snatched the dagger out of its sheath and without a second thought slit Ranaya's dress open so he could quickly get access to that death contraption she was wearing. As long as she had the corset on she couldn't breathe properly.

Putting the knife back into its sheath, Lando began to untie the many strings with shaky hands. Ranaya couldn't die, he wouldn't have it. She had saved him once, now it was his turn to save her.

Getting annoyed as the ties got tangled Lando considered also slitting the blasted corset. Finally he got the ties undone and ripped the whale bone cage open.

Ranaya began to convulse and her eyes shot open as she coughed up water. Gasps of air came into her lungs in rasps. It was then after her coughing spasm was over she realized her dress was slit open and her corset untied, leaving her only in her chemise.

"I'm sorry about that," Lando apologized, turning a rather unbecoming shade of red.

"You had to do what you had to do," Ranaya replied in a strange tone. The thought of being rescued from drowning by Lando made her cringe. Why couldn't she have learned how to swim before now? Of all the things Dari taught her, he hadn't taught her how to swim. Ranaya swam like a rock.

Embarrassed, Ranaya tried to pull her dress to after retying her corset strings.

Acting fast again, Lando stood up and grabbed his cloak off the bushes to wrap around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Ranaya mumbled, fixing the stream with a glare. She just couldn't believe she had looked so weak in front of Lando. She pulled the navy cloak tighter around her shoulders.

The smell of the wood wafted up from the fabric and made her sigh. She could get drunk from the wonderful smell.

Lando sat back down in a cross-legged position. "Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to swim."

Ranaya's mouth dropped open, "What-?"

Lando smiled, his blue eyes holding mischief, but he didn't reply back as he stood up again, extending his hand for her to take.

Ranaya took it sheepishly feeling a little timid, though she didn't know why exactly. She shouldn't be feeling timid in Lando's presence. He was her best friend for goodness sakes. She had no reason to feel this way at all.

Her heart plummeted at the feel of his hand in hers.

Could she be-?

No.

No.

No!

She couldn't be in l-.

No she wouldn't think like that!

A blush crept up over her tanned cheeks and she turned away before Lando could see. She was quite sure he could hear her heart doing it's crazy beating.

Suddenly Lando froze as still as a statue and looked toward a group of trees ahead.

"What's the-," Ranaya started but was cut short as Lando covered her mouth before yanking her behind some bushes.

She silently shrieked into his hand in surprise.

"It's Karik," Lando whispered into her ear.

Ranaya's blood ran cold. Karik must have been following her. She couldn't even see Karik but she knew to trust Lando's judgment. After all his hearing and seeing were three times as sharp as her own.

A few minutes, Karik came out the woods, sword at his side.

Ranaya shrank closer to Lando, wishing she'd had her own sword, even if she couldn't use it. Lando didn't have any weapons either. They were powerless if Karik found them.

Lando glanced down at Ranaya with a worried look.

Ranaya squeezed her eyes shut in horror as Karik stopped right in front of the bushes she and Lando were behind.

Lando's arm found its way around Ranaya's shoulders.

Karik was so close they could reach out and touch one of his leather boots if they had wanted.

"Ranaya!" Karik yelled, turning around. "If you're out here. You need to come to the castle immediately. The whole kingdom is going under surveillance. There are some suspected elves in hiding to be sought out. Practically one named Landrian, someone thought they sighted. I want him dead or alive. He's caused many deaths in my Kingdom and I won't tolerate it any longer. Landrian Brightstar must die," His voice held an evil quality and it made Ranaya shiver. Heat radiated off of Karik and darkness enclosed around them. Ranaya felt like she was being suffocated.

Lando had gone rigid, his arms that were around her stiffened until they were like steel surrounding her. His breathing was becoming ragged.

Ranaya frowned and looked up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he were trying to block out Karik's voice.

Why was Lakishea having an undergoing surveillance for elves? Her Father never cared if there were elves mingling among his people. It had to be Karik's doing.

Karik gave up and walked away, probably back toward the castle.

Lando let go of her and looked away with a look of pain.

"Lando?" she whispered, reaching out for him. He flinched as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am Landrian," he said so softly she thought she imagined him saying it.

A strangling sound escaped Ranaya's lips and Lando's head snapped up to stare at her.

Her grip tightened on him as if she were afraid he'd slip away from her fingers."No," she choked back tears.

Lando didn't reply and only looked back down.

"Oh please, no," Ranaya sobbed. Feeling as if her world was crashing on top of her.

Karik was planning either killing Lando or torturing him to death. Did he know who Lando really was or was he clueless?

Strong arms grasped Ranaya and she was pulled into Lando's chest. "Don't cry, shhh. Everything will work out."

"No, he can't do this! I won't have it! I won't allow it."

"Ranaya."

Ranaya shook her head, "We have to think of a way to get you out of the inspection. Maybe we could make you look more human. Maybe-."

Lando's lips pressed against hers silencing her frantic words.

Ranaya couldn't breathe, he took her breath away. Darkness clouded her eyes from shock and loss of breath but she fought it and made herself look into his eyes.

He cradled her head gently. Of all the things he should be thinking about or doing he was kissing her?

Without even realizing what she was doing one of her hands came up to run through his light hair and then came to touch a pointed elven ear and caressed it.

Lando trembled slightly at the contact.

Ranaya's eyes met his and they locked.

Lando was the first to break the kiss. "Maybe-."

Ranaya's breath caught.

"Maybe—I love you," Lando pressed his forehead against hers with a bittersweet smile.

Tears began to fill Ranaya's eyes. Here he was proclaiming his love for her when his life was at stake by the man she was being forced to marry.

Lando smoothed a tear from her cheek with a thumb.

"I love you too, Landrian." Ranaya pressed her lips to his confirming it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Not much change in this chapter though. Mostly editing.**

Chapter 5:

Lando's eyes shot up in surprise at the use of his elven name. "You're not mad that I never told you?"

Ranaya shook her head, her finger still tracing the point of one of his ears. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Lando—Landrian? How would you like to have rounded human ears?" She grinned through her tears.

He cocked his head in question.

Knowing they didn't have much time to spare, Ranaya quickly stood up and laced her fingers in the elf's as he copied her actions.

She began to pull him 'back to their spot', where her tree was. She had remembered from last year. Dari had been playing around with this clay like substance. Yet it wasn't clay. It had a realistic texture of skin and was stretchy. The putty clay like substance was called Harisc. It only got the realistic texture when melted in hot temperatures. Dari had jokingly made two pointed ears, painted them, and placed them over Ranaya's ears, making only ear holes so she could hear. The mold fit perfectly. Maybe she could take those same ears and smooth the points off? It was worth a try. She even remembered where she stored them. She had always been curious of what it would be like to be an elf. She couldn't bear to part with them. But now they had a better use.

Lando stood confused at the door to the tree as Ranaya hastily grabbed the box the ears were in. She frowned softly as she pulled them out. Wanting one more time to wear them a few seconds she slipped them over her ears. She smiled as she felt the point. It wasn't exactly like Lando's but mighty close.

She walked out casually just to see what Lando would do when he saw her ears.

Lando blinked in surprise then rubbed eyes and stared again. His mouth dropped open and he reached out to touch the fake ears.

Ranaya laughed and took them off, before taking her knife from its sheath. She began to saw across the point until it was smooth and round.

She frowned when she realized the color was off. For she was tan and Lando was pale.

She was lucky Dari loved to paint. She went back and came back out the tree holding a tube and brush. She squirted the paint onto the brush. Biting her lip, Ranaya held the brush up to examine the color differences.

Lando stood stock-still only his eyes moved. Only stooping a little so Ranaya could reach his face.

The paint was exactly the right shade. She began to brush the paint lightly over the ears until the ears were lightened.

Ranaya smiled in triumph. Karik wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She waved them around in the air until they dried.

Lando eyes were wide as the princess neared him to try the new ears on him. He stooped again and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.

She smiled as she moved his hair away.

Lando shivered from the tickling sensation as she slipped the first ear on. It was oddly uncomfortable since the new ear made his pointed one bend slightly at the tip. Nevertheless, it covered up his secret.

Ranaya stepped back to examine the new Lando.

Again Lando stood still as a statue, his eyes following every movement she made. He was starting to feel edgy about this ordeal.

"Relax, you look like a trapped rabbit," Ranaya tried placing a hand on his shoulder but it only reached his chest. She settled for it since she couldn't really reach his shoulders. He was so much taller than she.

Lando exhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath for a while. He forced a smile. "I'm only worried about what's going to happen."

"I guarantee you that Karik will be fooled and anyone else who examines you." Ranaya assured gently. Truth be told…She was just as worried but knew that they could trick everyone with these false ears. They were too realistic.

A horn sounded, signaling the kingdom the surveillance was beginning.

Ranaya and Lando both jumped in slight alarm.

She suddenly remembered the state of the dress she was wearing and panicked. She couldn't go back to the castle looking like this. It was imaginable of what she looked like she had been doing and she couldn't have anyone thinking such things about her.

"My dress," Ranaya gasped, wishing that she had somehow stored some extra dresses in the tree's trunk.

"There's no time," Lando grasped her hand and pulled her after him.

Ranaya pulled Lando's cloak closer around herself to hide the torn parts of her dress.

Suddenly he stopped when they were at the edge of the wood.

"It's best we go our separate ways from here." Lando explained, slowly letting go of her hand reluctantly. He hesitated beside her as if he didn't want to leave her.

Ranaya felt tears prick her eyes as Lando's eyes painfully searched hers. She knew what he was thinking.

"If I don't ever see you again-," he began. His eyes were becoming misty

"We will see each other again." Ranaya said stubbornly.

A smile graced Lando's features and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ranaya clung to him furiously. She would believe Lando would not be found out even if her mind was in turmoil.

"Who would have thought, a human and an elf would ever fall for each other," she whispered so softly it was more of a breath passing her lips. Even then she knew Lando heard her, for he drew her even closer.

"Who knew," he whispered back before kissing her. It was so bittersweet, Ranaya began to cry. No matter how much she fought it. Lando had the power to unravel her. Why did she have to be so weak in his presence?

"Just let it go, Ranaya. Let it go." Lando gave her permission for her to loose her fear and heartbreak.

"Lando," she choked, her fingers gripping his arms. She couldn't keep avoiding it. She had to tell him about leaving for Zachavi before someone else did.

"What ever is it?" His glassy blue eyes were clouded in worry.

"He's taking me away. I'm being forced to marry him. Lando, I'm leaving in a few days," Ranaya gushed.

Lando took a sharp step away from her. He looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "You didn't tell me." His voice was painfully flat.

He knew already that she was being pressured into marrying the Zachavian King but he hadn't known they were sending her away this quickly.

"Lando, I-," Ranaya stepped toward him but he looked away.

"No, you should have told me." Lando said curtly.

"I was going to."

"You let me kiss you, Ranaya."

"Because I love you," Ranaya grabbed his arm which he yanked away.

"And you're going to leave me." He looked toward her. For the first time she had known him, he looked intimidating and she was almost afraid of him.

"I don't want to, but I have to." Ranaya stared at him.

Lando looked like he was going to say something but then the horns sounded. Without another glance he was gone.

Ranaya barely glimpsed a golden streak to which she shook her head and headed toward the castle.

"Forward!" a guard shouted, making Ranaya jump in surprise. She had been staring at Lando, who was at the back of the line.

So far the guards had found no elves, but subject was to change.

She couldn't believe her father was actually letting this happen! Never before had he cared if he had humans and elves mixing together.

Ranaya pulled Lando's cloak closer to herself as Karik glanced toward her with a sickening smile of a snake and turned back to continuing his examination over the people before him.

Lando wouldn't look at her and deliberately looked straight ahead. His face was void of any expression.

She felt as if her heart was being ripped into pieces. She couldn't stand the fact that she had hurt him. Why did they claim their love for each other just so it could be shattered?

Her throats were quickly snapped back to present as Karik shouted before yanking a woman's light hair to expose those very familiar pointed ears.

Ranaya felt sick to her stomach as Karik drew a dagger.

The elf maiden's green eyes were wide and she stared at Karik. She eyed the dagger with terror and then at his talons. Ranaya knew she could see his real self as a dragon. Could all the elves?

"What is your name, elf?" Karik snarled in hatred, grabbing her by the ear roughly.

She gasped in pain, "Hadisa," squeezing her eyes shut. Expecting what was going to happen next.

Ranaya covered her mouth in horror trying to suppress her cry as Karik raised the dagger and slashed the elf's hair at the nape of her neck.

Hadisa began to cry but stood still.

"No more deceiving. You will be shamed, never able to cover your identity." Karik raised the dagger close to her heart.

A scream passed Ranaya's lips before she could muffle it.

Karik was a true monster inside and outside. How could Darius even think of marrying her to him?

Lando's eyes shot to Ranaya's. They were filled with agony.

"Enough!" King Darius shouted. "You might use this type of treatment in Zachavi but I will not tolerate, seeing my citizens being murdered in my kingdom. Isn't cutting their hair enough?"

Karik glowered at Hadisa, but lowered his dagger. "Very well." He pushed her away and she took a run for it.

The next few minutes were a repeat. Every few humans Karik found an elf and mercilessly slashed their hair. All of them staring at him in fear and horror.

And then it was Lando's turn. He didn't look afraid of the Zachavian king. In fact quite the opposite. He stood regally with head held high as if he were royalty himself. Perhaps he was, Ranaya thought to herself.

She held her breath as Karik yanked his hair away from his ears.

Lando kept his face emotionless, only glanced at Ranaya a few seconds.

Karik narrowed his eyes but dismissed him and went on to the next person in line.

Ranaya sighed in relief as Lando passed her. His eyes were filled with pain and his hand clutched his heart as if he were hurting. Their eyes met and Ranaya felt grief fill her. His grief. It was so strong it penetrated her own feelings. The way he was looking at her was all her fault. She'd never forgive herself.

Ranaya lay in the bed that night. She couldn't sleep no matter what she did. Guilt was eating her up inside. She should have told Lando she was leaving before they had kissed-before he had declared his love for her and her to him.

She held the cloak he had let her borrow. Unable to put it down, its smell helped to calm her down. It smelled just like its owner. She knew she needed to give it back to him, but she was dreading confronting him.

Ranaya sighed and stared at the wooden door. She had to get up and carry Lando's cloak back. He had to need it, especially since he glowed when it was dark.

She got up to grab her robe and fastened it, after lighting a candle. She quickly rolled up the cloak and tucked it under her arm.

She slowly tiptoed into the trap door of her room. Sliding the bookcase open and back. The candle lighting her pathways down the stairs until she met the end and was out of the castle in one leap.

**review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Fyre Dancer showed me something I realized I overlooked. Apparently Ranaya has already mentioned to Lando that she is going with Karik in month or etc and then the last chapter we see that somehow he didn't know. To clear things up. He didn't know until the last chapter. I'm planning on fixing that error.**

Chapter 6:

Lando went straight up to his loft as soon as his exam was over. He couldn't believe Ranaya had let him proclaim his love to her and even let him kiss her. When she had known she was leaving him. It was a cruel trick to play.

Just thinking of Ranaya brought a sharp pain in Lando's chest. The pain had started not long after he got in line to be examined.

It gradually started getting sharper and sharper until it made Lando bend double with agony. It was all he could do not to cry out.

He had heard of these things, but never believed it could happen to him. The pains told him otherwise. He was slowly dying, he could feel it. And it was all because he fell in love with someone he shouldn't.

He had been warned before he set out to live among the humans by his father Landrial. He had doomed Lando that if he had ever fallen in love with a human he should expect consequences, pain, and death. He didn't think his was talking about Princesses, only peasants. Being in love with a princess had to be a whole lot worse indeed.

Lando knew he was doomed either way. Ranaya truly loving him or not, he would still be heartbroken when she left and would most likely die. At least if she loved him as much as he loved her. He could die a happy elf.

He should have known better then think a princess could love someone like him. He wasn't a prince or even a human just plain Landrian. Sure he had done raids in Zachavi; even helped some of his fellow elves who were enslaved escape their masters and much more. He was considered one of the greatest warriors among his people and was called the Bright One for a reason, but a Prince no.

Lando frowned as it became dark in the barn, thus he began to glow. He yanked the fake ears from his pointed ones and placed them on a trunk beside his bed of hay. He wrapped a blanket around his self and tried to wield the pain to go away from his chest. He wished for his cloak which Ranaya still had.

It was then he heard the stable doors creak upon and shut and saw a candle. Then a familiar face peered up into the loft.

Ranaya could see Lando's illuminated shadow as she climbed the ladder to the loft. He was sitting in the hay with his face turned away from her. He held a blanket close to his self as if trying to block the glow coming off his skin.

"I brought you your cloak," she said softly, sitting down on her knees beside Lando. The candle flickered wildly as she placed it on the ground beside her.

He looked toward her before looking down. "Thank you, your highness."

Ranaya mouth opened in shock at his words as she placed the cloak beside him. He had never used formal names with her. She had always been Ranaya to him and nothing else since they had become friends in the wood that time.

Lando grabbed the fake ears beside him and handed them to her, "I believe these are yours."

Ranaya shook her head. "You keep them, just in case you need them again." She curled his fingers around them. The contact made Lando finally look her in the eyes.

She let go quickly as if his glowing skin electrocuted her. "I—I'm sorry I upset you. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out. I just couldn't bring myself to do it to you. I knew it would hurt you." She looked down. She couldn't take the way he was staring at her. It was like he was staring right into her soul.

"It was going to hurt me either way," Lando stated in an injured tone. He no longer sounded angry. It seemed as if he were merely stating a fact.

Ranaya looked back up, caught in his gaze again. His glassy blue eyes held hers intensely. The barrier keeping Ranaya's feelings from showing was slowly falling to pieces and she wasn't afraid of him seeing her weaker side. He had already seen it earlier that day. She had nothing to hide from him anymore.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I knew it was coming—just not this soon." Lando took her hand gently and placed it against his cheek. "I'm sorry. If only I could do something to stop him."

"There's nothing you can do."

Yes, there is, I could-," Lando started.

"And get yourself found out for what you truly are?" the thought horrified Ranaya. No way was Karik going to find out who he was. She wouldn't allow it.

Half of Ranaya wanted to jump to defense and protect Lando with her life from Karik, and then the other half was so terrified that she wished to hide behind the protection of Lando. The first half dominated the second half.

Lando didn't reply only changed the subject. "Are we back the way we were before?" A smile was visible in his eyes.

"How far back before?" Ranaya asked, feeling hopeful. She wanted to scold herself for secretly wishing they could be anything more than friends. She was betrothed for goodness sake. About to be sent off to another kingdom to marry the most horrid king and a dragon at that. She shouldn't wish for things that would only end in heartbreak.

Lando seemed to know what she meant. He took both of her hands in his. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I don't want to regret anything. I know we only have a few days but I love you with all of my being and I-," Lando paused not knowing what else to say.

Ranaya smiled softly and stroked his cheek, "I don't want to waste any precious time wondering what it would have been like. We're still together. I'm not gone yet."

He smiled before bending slightly to kiss her. It was bittersweet but it was wonderful. The blanket slipped from over his head to fall on the floor. Ranaya was met with a shock of glowing blonde hair that reminded her curiously of the golden unicorn.

Ranaya finally felt relaxed and almost safe. The first time of her life she ever felt whole. Nothing was missing if she didn't think too hard.

Suddenly the stable doors creaked open and Ranaya saw Karik's form.

Lando yanked the blanket back over his body hurriedly.

She gasped and grabbed Lando's cloak throwing it over them quickly.

"The candle," Lando whispered fiercely, trying to keep his skin covered.

Ranaya hurriedly without even thinking what she was doing doused the small flickering flame with her bare hand. It was too late to uncover from the cloak to blow it out.

Hot searing pain prickled her fingers as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She withdrew her hand back under the cloak and cradled it against her chest.

Lando laid still but he stared at Ranaya's hand.

"Ranaya, are you in here?" Karik's venomous, sugar coated voice rung through the stable.

Ranaya shivered. What did he want?

She heard him walk towards the ladder to the loft and stop, before retreating back to the stable doors.

Knowing Karik was gone, Lando threw the cloak to the side and grabbed Ranaya's injured hand to examine the burn.

It wasn't a bad burn, but it still stung horribly.

"Lando, its fine." Ranaya pulled her hand away. "Really." She smiled but it immediately turned into a frown as it began to sting to the point where it felt as if it were catching fire.

"You're hurt, let me help you." Lando protested, turning to unlatch the trunk that was behind them. He began to rummage through things, before pulling out a small tin container and some cloth.

Ranaya watched him as he opened the lid to the container to extract a green paste-like substance. It's scent was very sweet. Lando took her hand and rubbed the salve onto her hand gently, then wrapped the cloth around her hand.

"There," Lando said, placing the container back into the trunk. "That should help it heal."

"What is it?" Ranaya asked, examining her hand. Whatever it was it started cooling her hand off tremendously.

"A homemade mixture of different types of herbs." He explained before wrapping her in his cloak.

Ranaya smiled. Elves liked to use natural things.

She didn't want to go back into the castle. She was afraid of what Karik wanted. She only wished to stay right where she was at. She knew it was a disgrace for a woman to sleep beside a man—or elf even if they were doing nothing but sleeping. At this moment, she could care less.

She shivered at the thought of Karik finding out but then Lando wrapped his arms around her and began to sing softly and all her fear evaporated until she fell asleep.

Ranaya opened her eyes groggily, not knowing where she was. Her head rested on something solid and it was not a pillow. Her eyes rested on the navy cloak over her body. Definitely not her blanket.

Her eyes landed on the window above her, light streamed in. And this was definitely not her room.

In fact her head rested on Lando's shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin, realizing this. She had fallen asleep before she could ever go back to the castle last night. Lando had sung to her—that was when she fell asleep.

She had never been this close to Lando before and the proximity was almost frightening in a way.

Ranaya raised her eyes to see if he was asleep or not and gasped slightly. Lando was staring down at her with a strange look. He almost looked sad. His expression though, immediately changed at sign of her waking.

Ranaya shivered and wrapped the cloak closer to herself. It was always a bit chilly in the Lakishean morning air. The thought of snuggling against Lando to keep warm was tempting but knowing that she was going to be in horrible trouble if she didn't hurry and get back into the castle was keeping her from the thought.

"You're finally awake." Lando teased. A smile played on his lips but it never reached his eyes.

Ranaya knew there had to be something wrong. She pushed him gently with a small smile.

"You fell asleep on me," Lando said as Ranaya rose up into a sitting position.

"You were singing." Ranaya mused staring at him.

Lando looked away as if ashamed of himself. "Yes, I'm sorry I did that to you. It was just that-."

Ranaya waited for him to finish but he didn't. "Just that what?" she pressed. His facial expression was worrying her. Why should he be sorry for singing to her?

"I didn't want you to go back because I didn't want you to have to face Karik. I thought the best option was for to me to try to put you to sleep." Lando stared down at his hands.

"You were only trying to protect me." Ranaya sighed. She really didn't want Lando worrying so much about her safety. She was capable of protecting herself…even if sometimes all she wanted to do was to run somewhere and hide. Ever since Karik came along she didn't feel so fearless like she used to.

"But I should have told you what I was doing instead of tricking you like I did. It was wrong of me. I could get us both in trouble for my actions." Lando stood up slowly.

Ranaya followed suit before grabbing onto his arm.

Lando glanced at her warily.

"Even if we do get in trouble, I want you to know. I'm glad you did what you did." She gazed into his eyes.

Lando exhaled before nodding, wrapping an arm around Ranaya's waist. He looked out the window beside them and scrunched his eyes. Looking toward the castle and forest as if he saw people.

Ranaya stared out but didn't see anybody. Lando's eyesight had to be astounding for him to see so far away.

Lando's grip on her waist tightened, "People are awake. You need to get back to the castle before everybody wakes up."

Ranaya didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. The result of getting caught could end with Lando facing the gallows.

She began to un-wrap the cloak to place it on top of the trunk when Lando reached out to stop her.

"Keep it. It's cold out there—besides it will help you sneak into the castle easier since it's dark." Lando protested, wrapping it back around her shoulders.

"But won't you be cold?" Ranaya stared at him as he fastened the clasp at her neck.

"I have others," Lando gave her a bittersweet smile, his hands lingering on her shoulders still.

Ranaya's shoulder slumped as she stepped away from the elf. "When do you think we can see each other again?" she kept her gaze on Lando. She didn't want to go. Not at all. She didn't want to leave Lando. She didn't want to be anywhere without Lando beside her.

The love she had for him seemed to get stronger and stronger each day. It never dimed. And the more she fell in love with Lando the stronger her hatred toward Karik became.

Life seemed to play a cruel trick on Ranaya and Lando. Allowing them to fall in love then break them apart by a forced marriage.

"Remember yesterday when I said I was going to give you swimming lessons. Well those are today." Lando answered.

Ranaya gasped in delight and hugged him tightly. "I'll meet you around noon?"

Lando laughed and nodded, kissing her gently.

Ranaya pulled away reluctantly and prepared to go down the loft ladder.

Lando reached out and pulled the cloak's hood over her head.

She smiled before disappearing into the morning.

**review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go with an extra long update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

"Ranaya my dear, where were you last night?" an annoying voice sounded behind Ranaya as she made her way through the gardens.

Couldn't she go anywhere and be rid of this king for once? The dragon man stalked her everywhere it seemed.

"I am not your dear and why is it any concern of yours, Karik?" Ranaya didn't even turn to look at him behind. Her eyes traveled toward the stables. The doors were open and she could see Lando and Harry feeding the horses. She longed to be helping them. Maybe she could go help them and Karik would leave her alone.

Ranaya cried out as Karik seized her arm roughly and whipped her around to face him.

"Don't ever call me Karik. It's Your Majesty or Master." His voice held venom of a snake's and for the first time she saw he had a forked tongue like one. His eyes were more red than black.

"You certainly are not a Master of me, and have nothing Majestic about you." Ranaya spat, her emerald eyes flaming. She refused to let him see her fear.

"You will not speak to your future husband and king in that way," Karik growled, his hold tightening on her arm. His talons tore into her skin and she tried to yank away but his grip only tightened.

Ranaya clenched her jaw at the pain but kept her glare on him. "You're not worthy to be called king. What you do to elves is inhuman."

"What's all the interest of elves lately, hmm?" Karik narrowed his eyes at her. He laughed then, "You are right, my sweet. What I do to those varmints is inhuman. They aren't humans if you recall."

Ranaya didn't answer and bit down on her tongue hard before she gave the man a tongue lashing he deserved. She only hoped Lando wasn't watching Karik's treatment of her.

No one was really around at this hour which made it all the while easier for Karik to say or do whatever he wished—that was except for Lando and Harry.

Suddenly Ranaya noticed Karik was staring strangely at her wrapped hand. She immediately tried to tuck it into the folds of her dress but Karik let go of her arm and grabbed it roughly.

'What happened here?" Ranaya flinched as he began to unwrap it. He wasn't gentle in the least and it hurt horribly. When Lando had put the salve and bandage on it hadn't hurt at all.

Karik scoffed as the bandage came loose and her burn was hit by the midday air. His eyes grew huge as he looked at the green paste covering her burn.

Ranaya began to panic and tried to draw her renewed burning hand away.

"This is elven." Karik voice was dark as he stared at it. "Who doctored your hand?"

Fear was starting to fill her body until she was almost paralyzed. Not fear for herself, but for Lando.

Ranaya's mouth opened to say something but she shut it. She didn't know how to reply.

"Aww, afraid?" Karik mocked. It was clear he was furious. His body was more dragon than man. Just a minute ago his skin had been smooth tan, but now she could see black scales beginning to form. It seemed the angrier he got the more his human façade faded.

Not caring how much it hurt. All she knew was she had to get away from him. She snatched her hand away with the bandage and made a run for it straight to the stables.

"Get back here, Ranaya Yarkish. You haven't answered me!" Karik snarled and began to run after her. She felt heat radiating from him and it hurt. It made her only run more the faster.

Surely if she ran into the stables Karik wouldn't hurt her in front of Lando and Harry?

Ranaya ran so fast she took a nosedive into the hay at the back of the stable trying to stop. Lando and Harry came running up to her.

Lando was the first to reach her and gently pulled her away from the hay.

"Let go of me!" Ranaya screamed, thinking it was Karik. She started to struggle against him in terror.

"Sssh, it's only me, Ranaya." Lando held onto her tightly.

Ranaya stared up at him and relaxed if just for a second.

"Where is she? That miserable thing you call a princess!" Karik yelled in fury. He was a few yards behind them.

She stiffened in Lando's grasp. Her fingers gripped his tunic and she had to keep herself from accidentally digging her nails into his arm.

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise," Lando whispered into Ranaya's ear. He pressed her close to him in a protective gesture.

"No you mustn't let him find you out," she protested, willing herself to unattach herself from him and stand up to face Karik head on. However, Lando's grip was steadfast and it was a weak attempt.

Harry was staring at her and Lando in curious question. He hadn't realized the two were in love. The looks on their faces were plain to see. Ranaya stared him in the eye, hoping he would understand her plea and turn him Lando in to King Darius. The elf would be punished.

"No, Ranaya. I've put up with Karik treating you this way for far too long." His voice held vengeance.

Ranaya saw that in his eyes he was determined and unafraid of what he faced. She wasn't going to be able to talk him out of it.

Ranaya raised her chin to stare up at Karik as he approached the two.

"How dare you run from me!" Karik snarled when he was close enough to Ranaya. His heat burned her and she fought to keep a straight face.

She was half expecting to be grabbed harshly by the king but suddenly she was yanked away by Lando and pushed behind him in blinding speed.

She gasped slightly as Lando withdrew his sword and pointed it at Karik.

Harry backed into the wall with wide eyes. "Lando, what are you doing?" he gulped. Ranaya knew the stable hand could see Karik's true form.

Karik gave Lando a nasty sneer. "You dare challenge me, boy?"

Lando continued to point the sword and glared. "You will not lay a finger on her." Karik's heat didn't seem to faze the elf.

Karik laughed, "And who are you to tell me what I may and not do?"

"Lando, please, let it go," Ranaya gripped his arm. If he went any farther he'd either be found out an elf or worse-could be recognized as Landrian. It was a wonder Karik hadn't already figured out who he was.

Lando closed his eyes a few seconds before putting his sword back in its sheath.

Ranaya stepped in beside him and stared at Karik. "What do you want from me?"

"What I want…," Karik mused. "What I want is to know why you have elven medicine on your hand!" he yanked her toward him. His touch was like a hot coal.

Ranaya cried out and forced her words through clenched teeth, "What's it to you?"

She wished she could see Lando's face. Hopefully he was keeping his face straight.

"It's a lot to me you wench!" Karik gave Ranaya's arm a sharp yank all the while burning to the point she was sure he was branding her. "You are mingling with elves and letting them use their medicine on you, while you're betrothed to marry me! They are heathens. Worthless no good barbarians. They trick humans. Lure them into traps. They are my enemy." Karik's skin turned even more scaly.

Ranaya screamed in both fear and pain. "They are no such things!" Ranaya struggled against his grasp. "How dare you say such things!"

"If I ever see you with an elf I will kill it. I swear." Karik growled furiously. He was getting dangerously close to her face. Darkness closed around them threatening to suffocate all three of them.

"Your Majesty, please release her," Harry pleaded in terror.

"Very well." Karik threw Ranaya on the ground harshly causing her to roll to Lando's feet. "But if either of you two hands say a word to anyone what you have witnessed. I will make sure you two are out of jobs." Karik turned and stormed out of the stable. It was then his body turned into a black dragon and he flew away in a horrible screech.

Ranaya screamed and Lando crouched down beside her. He turned her face into his chest. He didn't seem surprised to see Karik turn into a dragon.

"Are you alright your highness?" Harry frantically asked, coming to stoop beside Lando in worriment. He looked as if he were going to swoon. His face a deathly shade of white.

Ranaya didn't object his formal addressing. She was too stunned of what had happened. She looked down at her arm and was shocked there was no visible. Even still now her skin burned horribly.

"I shouldn't have put my sword away. I'm so sorry, Ranaya." Lando hugged her close to him, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Harry blinked at the affectionate display. A princess and a stable hand, such an unlikely couple. It wasn't supposed to be. Of course he wasn't going to tattle, he loved his princess and respected her choices.

"Don't blame yourself; you didn't know he was going to do that." Ranaya caressed his face. Lando's facial expression as he looked at her was almost as if he was holding a secret but it disappeared quickly and turned to a warm smile.

"Well Lando, I think you did enough work for today. After all that's happened, I think you deserve a break." Harry announced, slapping the elf's shoulder. His face was still white but he looked like he was slowly relaxing again.

"Thank you Master LeFroy." Lando nodded and he took Ranaya's hand to pull her to a stand.

Harry smiled before walking into the tack room.

Ranaya sighed, starting to finally feel relieved to be rid of Karik.

"Now how about that swimming lesson?" Lando asked, with a mischievous grin an hour later.

"I've been waiting all day." Ranaya laughed. She had finally let herself relax after seeing Karik turn into a dragon. She couldn't think about it. She refused to let him ruin her mood.

"What are we waiting for?" Lando took off at a fast run. Ranaya was several feet behind him trying to keep.

Karik was behind them if only for a moment.

"I don't know if I want to do this Lando," Ranaya gulped, taking a step back from the edge of the water. Looking at it from where she stood, the murky water didn't look too inviting. It looked more like a death sentence.

Lando had already jumped in and was swimming on his back. He made it look so easy that it exasperated the princess. His hair was floating out, revealing pointed ears for the world to see.

Of course there wasn't anyone around but Ranaya and Lando, but Ranaya was afraid that someone was going to walk by and see. It wasn't helping her nervousness about being taught to swim.

"What are you afraid of, Ranaya?" Lando asked with one those mischievous smiles he almost always wore around her.

"I'm-." Ranaya gasped as he disappeared under water. She sat on her knees to peer into the water to see if she could see him. She immediately picked out the light shining in the water as him. She frowned as he suddenly stopped glowing.

"Lando?" Ranaya asked, leaning over the rock until her hands and face were over the edge.

The water was still and she began to wonder what was taking him so long to surface.

Water splashed in front of her and Lando popped out of the water, splashing her face in the process. She jumped back slightly in surprise.

"You were saying?" He grinned, his elbows propping on the rock in front of her. They were practically nose to nose. She wanted so much to kiss him at that moment.

Ranaya's eyes narrowed, "I'm not scared." A playful smirk plastered her face. She placed her hand in the water and flicked water in the elf's face.

"Oh, really?" Lando didn't even blink when the water hit him. His grin only grew larger as his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, really," Ranaya teased. She was unconsciously leaning closer to the edge as he backed away slowly. It was so slight she barely noticed.

"Well then, Your Highness. I hope you don't mind me doing this." Lando teased back and grabbed Ranaya's arm so fast she didn't have time to react. She was in the water in mere seconds.

She shrieked in surprise and struggled to keep afloat. Panic was beginning to set in. "Lando!"

Arms wrapped securely around her waist immediately and her face and shoulders were held above surface.

"See it's not that bad?" Lando whispered into her ear. His voice was soft as if he were trying to relax her.

Ranaya didn't answer; she was too busy clinging to him. The feeling of her feet not touching the bottom made her feel strange and wary. Lando's voice barely calmed her.

"Now, let's teach you to float." Lando's grip began to lessen.

Ranaya gasped and held on tighter to his neck. "N-no, don't let go!" she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Relax; it's going to be okay. You'll see." Lando coaxed, his voice smooth and sweet as honey.

"I can't relax when I'm dangling only Lord knows how many feet above the stream floor!" Ranaya shook her head violently. "All I think of is falling down—down into the dark depths."

Lando sighed, "It's not that deep." He held onto her a little tighter. "It's not the ocean or even a river, my princess."

"Then pray tell why did I practically almost drown last time you pulled me in?" Ranaya exclaimed, clutching onto his neck still.

Lando's face darkened at the mention of her almost fatal experience and he looked away from her. It had been him who pulled her in, but he hadn't known she couldn't swim.

Ranaya saw regret in his eyes. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that." She let go of his neck with one of her arms, knowing he was securely holding her well enough. She placed her hand against his cheek.

The rock ledge was suddenly beginning to look very interesting to him.

"Lando, please look at me," Ranaya pleaded, stroking his strong jaw.

He didn't.

Ranaya took his chin.

Lando finally met her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that I wasn't able to swim." Ranaya stared into his eyes. "In fact if it wasn't for you I would have drowned. You saved me."

He sighed, "I still can't help but feel responsible."

"I know." Ranaya wrapped her loose arm back around his neck. "Now weren't you trying to teach me how to float?"

"If you'll let me," Lando playfully loosened his grip on her and let her go further into the water.

She shrieked and tried to grab onto him but he didn't let her.

"Be still and relax and you won't sink," Lando explained gently.

Ranaya stilled and her heart pounded wildly at the thought of sinking.

Lando placed a hand over her hammering heart. She knew he could hear it with his elvish hearing.

It continued to thump against his hand as he lowered her into the water gradually with his other arm. "Do you trust me?" Lando asked gently.

"Yes," Ranaya breathed as Lando removed his hand from her heart. Water filled her ears and then she realized she was completely lying onto her back in the water. It wasn't too bad—as long as Lando was still holding onto her.

"Not so bad is it?" Lando smiled softly.

"Not as bad as I thought," Ranaya sighed. In fact it felt wonderful. She felt as if she were weightless.

Lando swam away and suddenly she realized he wasn't holding onto her anymore. She was floating!

Her eyes were wide as she smiled. But then she frowned as she thought of how deep the water was. She tensed up.

"Ranaya relax or you will sink!" Lando called out.

And Ranaya was doing exactly that. She flailed her arms in fear. Water began to fill her mouth.

Lando quickly swarm toward her.

"Lan-," Ranaya gasped as she went under for a few seconds.

Lando grabbed onto her and pulled her up against him. "That was close."

"It was my fault," she leaned her head into his chest. She could hear his heart. It was beating hard, probably out of excitement of her almost drowning again. It faltered a beat and Ranaya wondered why.

"All the same," Lando kissed her hair.

"I still wish to be taught to swim, not just float." Ranaya halfheartedly teased.

"If you wish," Lando chuckled.

The next hour was spent teaching Ranaya to swim. And by the end of that hour she could at least keep herself from sinking. She was able to swim decently now.

"You did well," Lando encouraged as the two sat on the rock, drying off.

"I had a great teacher did I not?" Ranaya leaned her head on his shoulder.

''I wouldn't say I'm the best." Lando said, laying back to close his eyes.

Ranaya noticed he looked utterly exhausted. It concerned her. He was usually so energetic. He could outrun her any day. She was always tired first, but not today. Swimming couldn't be that hard on you could it?

"Lando, are you feeling okay?" Ranaya touched his arm.

When he opened his eyes they were filled with anguish. It scared Ranaya to see him so. It was gone as soon as it came. "Catching an elven cold most likely. Nothing to worry about." He flashed her a smile but it turned into a grimace.

Ranaya decided not to bother him anymore about it, but it still stayed in the back of her mind.

Suddenly there was a thunder of hoof beats coming up the path.

Ranaya jumped up as did Lando.

"Quick, back into the water, and to the reeds." Lando exclaimed, referring to the reeds and weeds to the back of the stream where there was a bunch of rocks piled together. The whole stream was like a little cove.

They both jumped in the water and swam quickly to hide. They backed into the reeds until they were covered.

Ranaya peeked through the reeds as the horse began to approach. To her dismay the horse slowed to a trot. She shrunk closer to Lando. She glanced at him. If Lando showed himself he would be found out immediately. His hair being wet stubbornly stayed parted away from his leaf shaped ears.  
The cloaked rider stopped right at the stream and dismounted to get a drink.

Ranaya narrowed her eyes to see who the rider was. Her eyes widened as the rider showed his face as he rose up after cupping his hand in the water.

It was Dari! Her older brother.

She immediately wanted to spring out of the water to hug him but fear of him finding Lando and telling someone that Lando was an elf kept her in her place.

"Do you know who he is?" Lando whispered into her ear.

"It's my brother who I haven't seen in two years. He had to go on a few missions," Ranaya breathed. She knew Lando heard her.

"You can swim up to him. I will stay here until he's gone," Lando assured. It was like he knew what she was thinking.

"You are sure?" Ranaya stalled.

Lando gave her a light push.

She began to swim up to the bank. "Dari!" she cried out.

The Prince looked up quickly in bewilderment but smiled as he realized who called his name. "Ranaya, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a swim," she laughed. She wanted to hug him but didn't want to get him wet.

"When did you learn to swim? Last time I was here you swam like a rock." Dari raised an eyebrow.

Dari looked much like his little sister. His hair though was a chocolate brown instead of auburn. His eyes were the same emerald color as Ranaya's.

"Well, I learned today." She glanced toward the reeds nervously then back to Dari.

"Oh really? Who taught you?" Dari teasingly asked. He lifted her out of the water and sat her beside him.

"A friend." Ranaya blushed scarlet. She looked to the ground. If only Dari would stop asking so many questions. She was going to crack if he didn't.

Dari stared at her curiously. "Does this swimming and friend have to do with the person behind those reeds?"

Ranaya gasped in surprise. "How did you-?"

Lando was going to be found out. It made her sick to think about it. Maybe Dari wouldn't tell. He never told on her when they were children. But alas, they were grown now and this was a totally different matter than stealing cookies out of the kitchen or sneaking around without her slippers.

"It was obvious the way you kept glancing over there. I also saw some blonde hair peeking through." Dari laughed. "Please tell your friend she or he can show their self."

Ranaya gulped. "I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Why ever not?" Dari was mystified.

"Because he—he's a-," Ranaya stammered. What was she going to do?

"It's a he is it now?" Dari was teasing her.

"Promise you won't tell on him. Not a soul?" Ranaya begged sincerely.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to promise." Dari crossed his arms and gave her a look.

Ranaya sighed, wearily. "Lando, you can come out now."

There was silence then Lando swam slowly toward them. He warily kept himself almost fully in the water. Only from his nose showed.

Dari stared.

"Lando, it's okay," Ranaya explained.

Lando hesitated before he fully rose up to sit on the bank.

Dari's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You're an elf?"

"Please don't tell anyone. He could be put to death if they found out who is he is." Ranaya took hold of the elf's hand to reassure him Dari wasn't going to do anything.

**review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Why would he be put to death for being an elf?" Dari asked, looking confused.

"Haven't you heard?" Ranaya questioned her brother, her voice cracked in emotion. How could he not know about her betrothal to the King of Zachavi and his brainwashing their father King Darius? Karik had somehow got permission to have surveillance over Lakishea to find each and every elf hiding in the kingdom. Karik had made it his mission to humiliate and punish all the elves by cutting off their most highly prized possession of their persons. All elves wore their hair long. It was their pride and glory. Cutting the hair was a sign of shame and humility.

"I've been gone for a couple of years. I haven't heard any news of any sort lately. What's going on?" Dari took a hold of Ranaya's shoulders, his face serious.

Lando looked away, he was still wary of this Prince. He could never be too careful.

"King Karik of Zachavi is visiting here." Ranaya began. Calling him king made Ranaya want to retch.

"What is he doing here?" Dari looked disgusted.

"I'm being forced to marry him. He's taking me away to Zachavi in less than two days." She looked into the water, her vision was beginning to blur. She refused to cry! She wouldn't let herself. All it took was one look at Lando and it would be her undoing. She kept her gaze away from the elf.

Lando gasped slightly at the mention of Ranaya leaving. A sharp pain went through his heart and he placed a hand over it. He forced himself to look composed.

Ranaya turned quickly to look at him at his gasp. Tears began to prick her eyes at his hopeless expression.

"How could father allow this? He knows what that king does to the elves of the Tarachi. How could he make you marry such a man?" Dari was horrified. "I have to talk to him."

"It won't do any good. Karik has brainwashed him until Father actually allowed Karik to search through the entire kingdom for elves." Ranaya explained. Her eyes were beginning to pool up to the point where she couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

Dari stared again at Lando, "How did you escape from being caught?" he asked the elf.

"Your sister helped me cover my ears with a little invention she said you made before you left." Lando smiled. Dari didn't seem to be of any threat. Maybe he could trust this boy.

"Is that so?" Dari gave Ranaya a questioning look.

She smiled despite feeling like crying. "Remember those elf ears you made out of Harisc? I sawed the tip to make them round."

"That's my clever girl," Dari cried and wrapped his arm around Ranaya.

She smiled before scooting over to sit next to Lando.

Lando smiled as Ranaya took his hand in her own. He was becoming relaxed now. He had nothing to fear from her brother.

Ranaya leaned her head on his bare shoulder; the heat of the sun was beginning to make her tired.

Dari's green eyes were full of surprise as he took in the scene before him. It dawned on him. His little sister loved this elf. That was why she was protecting Lando.

"I won't tell anyone of you being an elf. I make it my goal not to tell a soul. I will help anyway I can. I promise," and Dari truly meant it.

Ranaya looked up at her brother. "You have no idea how much that means to me." Lando's arm wrapped around Ranaya as the elf smiled.

Dari stood up and helped the two up. "Now, I believe Father and Mother will want to see me." He walked up to his horse who was patiently drinking from the stream.

"I will be seeing you, Ranaya." He mounted up. "I cannot believe how much you have grown. You're pretty much a woman now. I have missed so much. It makes me wish I never had to leave Lakishea."

"I haven't changed that much," Ranaya hugged him.

And then Dari was off with a wave.

"Princess Ranaya! Your Highness, where are you?" Gertrude called out. The maid was half distraught and annoyed at the same time.

Ranaya was hiding and for a good purpose.

For the Crown Prince Dari's return and the celebration of her betrothal to Karik, who was proposing to her tonight in front of the entire kingdom.

Yes for a very good reason indeed. Gertrude was trying to take the Princess to her ball-gown fitting.

Ranaya was trying to delay it as long as possible. She wanted so badly to bolt out of the castle and get to the stables as quick as humanly possible.

She was worried about Lando. He had started looking rather paler than usual. He was beginning to get dark circles under his eyes. His whole demeanor was different. He looked so exhausted. It scared her to see him look so sick. She didn't even know what was wrong with him.

It was only a day since Dari arrived. Lando had looked tired then but nothing like this.

"Ranaya! Where is that child?" Gertrude exclaimed in impatience. She stopped right in front of Ranaya's hiding spot.

Ranaya stiffened behind the grand pillar. She would not get caught now. She hardly dared breathe until Gertrude was gone.

Ranaya sighed in relief as the maid continued down the hall calling her name.

She inched her way through the halls to sneak out the castle. She wasn't quite sure if it was possible but she was going to try anyway.

Those guards weren't always the best at seeing intruders pass.

It only took her less than two minutes to escape them and then she ran to the stables as fast as her legs would carry her.

Harry was the first she saw. He looked up as soon as he saw Ranaya coming. His expression was worried.

Ranaya's stomach twisted in knots. For him to look so solemn there had to be something very wrong.

Harry had seen the way she and Lando acted toward each other. That they loved each other and he respected that. Harry knew how much Ranaya loved Lando. He was keeping her updated on how the elf was faring.

"What's the matter?" Ranaya asked quickly. She was beginning to fear the worst.

"The lad isn't faring well. I tried to get him to take a rest but he refuses." Harry shook his head as he forked hay. "He listens to you."

Ranaya nodded and quickly went on a hunt for the stubborn elf man.

A tired groan confirmed where he was.

"Lando?" She followed the sound to the right back of the barn finding him grooming one of the stallions.

He looked down at her then back to the horse quickly. As if he didn't want her to see how he was really feeling.

Ranaya was shocked. For the few seconds she had been looking at him in the eyes she saw how much worse he was then yesterday. Lando was keeping something deadly serious from her. She just knew it!

"Lando, you should rest. You're so tired." She touched his arm gently. It was like all his color had drained away.

"And shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball tonight?" his tone was flat and emotionless.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Besides, I could care less about the ball." She patted the roan stallion.

"It's held in your honor," Lando stated flatly, not glancing toward her, and kept brushing the roan.

"My honor is forced. I want you there with me." Ranaya looked down to the floor with a sigh.

"It's not possible for me to be there. I'm just a lowly stable hand. A commoner in all." His voice held sadness. Envy was evident also.

"I could make you a disguise! I could make you a lord or prince. And no you are not a lowly commoner stable hand. You're Landrian, a great warrior among your people." Ranaya managed to get him to look at her.

"A disguise wouldn't disguise who I am. Karik would immediately notice who I am. He might even realize I'm Landrian. It's a thousand wonders he doesn't recognize me." Lando paused in his grooming. Guilt showed in his eyes.

"Why does he want you dead so bad?" Ranaya asked. Her blood went cold at the thought of Lando dead.

Lando's face was hard, "I killed both his grandfather and father who were plotting to destroy the Tarachi and its people. They're all evil rulers. Karik wants revenge; he was naught but a little boy when his father was killed. I fear he's worse than both of them combined though."

Ranaya blinked. Karik had to be 10 years older than Lando. "And how old was Karik's father when his grandfather was killed?"

Lando set his jaw. She could tell that he knew what she was getting at. "10."

"How old did you say you were again?" Ranaya took an intake of breath.

Lando smirked, "24." He gave her an innocent look and at that moment he didn't look sick anymore.

"How old are you truly?" Ranaya bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Lando's lips twitched and his eyes twinkled. He leaned down until his lips were an inch from her ear. His breath tickled her and she shivered slightly fighting off the feeling. "I am exactly 240 years old."

Ranaya gasped in surprise. She was so surprised that she began to wobble and almost fell backward if it hadn't been for Lando grabbing onto her.

"You—you." Ranaya stuttered, her eyes wide.

Lando looked amused. "So old?" he chuckled. "You're naught but a babe compared to my age."

Ranaya swatted his arm. "I was just surprised is all."

"Elves are full of surprises," Lando whispered teasingly, but then he grew serious. "There's something else you must know. You need to know and I can't keep it from you."

"What is it Lando?" Ranaya touched his arm.

Lando led her into an empty stall, looking around to make sure no one was in the stable. "My people call me the Bright One. I am supposed to slay the dragon king of Zachavi." His expression darkened. "I fear it might be too late for me."

Ranaya was stunned. "Why can't you kill him now?"

"It's too soon neither is the time right. The reason he doesn't know me is because he's never seen me in my elf form." Lando slightly smiled.

"What?" Ranaya was confused. He was elf. What other form did he have?

"Every elf has an animal form. We can change back and forth whenever we wish," Lando explained while stroking her cheek softly.

"What is your animal form?" Ranaya held her breath.

Lando smiled and then suddenly she was staring at the golden unicorn she had seen in the woods and the same one she had been sure was in the stall with her.

Ranaya gasped. He shown so brightly she was almost sure he was made from pure shining gold. It was so much she fell down on her knees. Her eyes almost hurt.

His glow dimmed. "Sorry," the unicorn apologized. "Karik can't stand to look upon me when I'm so bright. It blinds him and his senses."

Ranaya didn't answer and continued to stare at the beautiful creature before her. She was completely mesmerized.

Lando changed back into an elf and knelt down beside her. "Ranaya?" he asked softly.

She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. "You're the golden unicorn?"

He pulled her to her feet. "Yes," he smiled. "Will you be able to love unicorn me as well as the elf? We are one and the same."

Ranaya nodded with a smile and kissed him while wrapping her arms around him. Tears started feeling her eyes. How could she leave him when she loved him so much? "I'm going to miss you," she barely even whispered.

Lando trembled and held her tightly and before she knew it they were both crying. Ranaya let herself sob against him.

Lando then stepped back after her tears quieted and frowned, placing a hand over his chest as if he were in pain. "You should be getting to your fitting." He was pale and lifeless again.

"Only if you take a rest." Ranaya protested, making him sit on a hay bale outside in the hallway.

Lando nodded with a wince. "Promise me you will meet me outside tonight?" he forced a smile through his pain.

"And do what? Will you even be able to make it anywhere? You look positively horrid." Ranaya smoothed his hair back as it fell over his eyes.

"To dance of course. I may not be able to dance with you in the castle but we can do as we please in the gardens. This is the last day and night I will ever see you and I will see you even if it kills me to do so." Lando confirmed. He kissed her again and was reluctant to let her go. "I have something to give you tonight."

Ranaya didn't want to leave him. Just having Lando bring up the part of this being the last day with him made her feel horrible.

"You better go." Lando said.

"Get some rest," Ranaya choked before running out of the stables.

**I don't know how I feel about how Lando revealed his unicorn self to Ranaya. I feel as if I didn't give it justice. Let me know what you think. review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. I combined three chapters into one. The next starts Ranaya's stay in Zachavi.**

Chapter 9:

Ranaya stayed as she was for a while. Lando's heartbeat was the only sound besides the quiet music coming from the castle.

His heartbeat wasn't as steady as she remembered it to be. It often skipped or tripped over itself as she listened. Was this normal to him or was there something wrong?

Her tears trickled down her face and started to land on Lando's tunic.

Ranaya had to stop or she was going to soak him. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this," she said softly, opening her eyes slowly. She tilted her face up to stare at him.

They weren't dancing anymore. Lando let go of her waist to wipe a tear from her face. "What is there to be sorry for?" He caressed her face. There were tears in his own eyes though they never fell.

Thunder boomed in the distance. A breeze blew across the garden. It was a signal of a storm brewing.

"For having to leave you."

Lando tightened his hold on Ranaya's hand. If he squeezed any harder it would have hurt. "You have no way to stop this." His voice was thick.

At that moment the sky decided to let loose and rain began to pour down.

Lando pulled her toward the stables and they made a quick sprint for cover.

Ranaya was beginning to shiver by the time they got in the door. She covered it up quickly as Lando lit a lantern. She didn't want him to notice.

They were alone except for the horses. Harry was home with his wife and children.

She sat down on a bale of hay absently while her eyes never left the elf.

"I have something I want to give you," Lando gave her a light kiss on her brow.

Ranaya closed her eyes and relished in the feeling. Everything he said or did was precious to her. If only she could bottle every memory of him inside her and never forget.

Lando went up the loft ladder and started to meddle in his trunk.

She was curious to know what he was doing. What could he possibly want to give her? He had given her so much already.

When he came back he held a small wooden box that fit in his palm.

Ranaya stared in question at it before glancing into Lando's eyes.

He sat beside her and turned to face her. "This was my mother's. It was given to her by my father when I was born. She gave it to me right before the Zachavian raiders killed her." Lando's expression was bittersweet.

He opened the box slowly to reveal a ring. It was the most beautiful thing Ranaya had ever seen.

It had a delicate emerald silhouette of a tree. The base behind the tree was opal like which shimmered different colors when angled different ways. It had a white gold band.

Ranaya gasped softly. He couldn't mean he was giving this to her.

Sure enough he took it out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger on her right hand.

"Lando, you can't mean to give this to me." Ranaya protested, feeling dazzled and shocked. "You should save it for when you marry." The thought of him marrying someone else made her stomach churn. But she couldn't think so selfishly. She was leaving him tomorrow and he was bound to find someone else in his long life span.

Lando stared at her as if she grew two heads for a second. "There is no other. There won't ever be another for me, Ranaya. My mother gave this to me to give to my soul mate. It belongs to you. Will you marry me here and now?." He closed his hand over hers.

Ranaya was speechless. All she could do was hug him tightly. "I love you, Landrian But how can we marry with no minister? What about Karik?"

He smiled at the use of his real name. "You won't ever be truly his wife if you marry me now. And I know you Ranaya. You will find a way to escape before the time comes. He can't be bound to someone already bound to another. And if you can't escape before the time comes. I will find you." He took her hand then. "The elves don't have ministers to marry them. We speak the vows among ourselves underneath the twin trees in the Joined Trees Grove." He held her hand near the lantern and gestured to the ring.

"I want to say yes," she whispered. She looked at the ring and was puzzled at first until the most amazing sight surrounded her. The ring was reflecting hundreds of multi color silhouettes of trees, and speckled in between the normal trees were trees twisted around each other. They were all around Lando and her.

"This ring reflects the symbol of my people when placed by a flame in darkness. The tree symbolizes life and hope in the darkest times. The trees are sacred to the elves and a reminder from God. It shows the sacred wood where the elven race was created, where before the Zachavians took over the grove all wedding ceremonies took place. We would stand before the Joined Trees and become a joined soul just as the trees have. When we couldn't go back to that place we made rings like these so we could all be married there." He explained, taking both her hands in one of his.

"And now, in this sacred wood, we will be joined too." His speech began to become grander. "Like the Great Joined Trees in the Sacred Grove, let me be joined to this woman, the beautiful, loving Ranaya. Let her always be joined with me, no matter what distance or other forces shall separate us. Like the earth and the moon, let us be tied by an unseen force, the force of our love."

He then twined their hands together touching the ring gently. "Now, Ranaya. Repeat after me. Like the Great Joined Trees in the Sacred Grove, let me be joined to this man, Landrian."

With tears in her eyes she repeated and paraphrased "Like the Great Joined Trees in the Sacred Grove, let me be joined to this man, the amazing and wonderful Landrian."

At her addition he smiled, looking deep into her eyes before continuing "Let him always be joined with me, no matter what distance or other forces shall separate us."

She repeated it, and he gave her the last line to say. "Like the earth and the moon, let us be tied by an unseen force, the force of our love." She smiled at him.

"Generally now you would give me my ring, but as you don't hav—" She cut him off before he could finish.

"It's not a ring, but will this do?" She reached back and unclasped the necklace that held the key to the tree that stored all her treasures. She placed it in Lando's hand.

He hooked it around his neck. "It will, and I will take care of it. I promise."

"I know you will." Ranaya fought a shiver of cold as she stared down at the ring. Wind blew through the cracks in the stable doors and Ranaya gave in and shuddered against Lando.

Suddenly she thought of something. "Lando, I'm going to be an old lady and you won't even have aged." Ranaya frowned. Why hadn't she thought of their different life spans?

"When an elf binds him or herself to a human the elf's life span is immediately cut off to only be as long as a human's." Lando smiled softly.

"Aren't you upset you won't live your hundreds of years." Ranaya pressed her self to his side, fighting a shiver.

"I'd rather live a short life span with you rather then live centuries without you." Lando took her hand in his and started in surprise. "You're positively freezing." He chastised, feeling how cold she was. He ushered her to the loft where the wind couldn't get to them. He wrapped a blanket around her as they sat down. She leaned her head back into his shoulder.

She was getting really tired but was trying to fight it off. She wanted as much time with Lando as possible, especially on their wedding night and the last night she might ever see him.

"I know you're sleepy." Lando said. It was like he read her mind or something.

"How did you know?" Ranaya sighed. She didn't want to have to go back into the castle.

"It's easy to read your face and the way you act." His arms wrapped around her, allowing her to put her full weight against him.

"I don't want to go back into the castle. I want to stay here, married to you." Ranaya protested.

"Ranaya, you will always be married to me. But I didn't say you had to," Lando chuckled.

"They'll assume things that aren't true," Ranaya worried but her eyes were beginning to get so heavy she knew she wouldn't make it back to her room.

"Isn't it enough that we know that none of the gossip will be true? You are my wife, you can stay here. ." Lando didn't seem to want to let her go either.

"Mhmm," Ranaya began to yawn. She truthfully didn't care what they thought of her. They could accuse her and call her a trollop but it wouldn't bother her. She knew she wasn't doing anything indecent, especially because now they were married. Anything that should happen on their wedding night would be perfectly fine. But she did worry of what would become of Lando if he was charged for something that hadn't happened.

Lando laid his head against hers.

"Will you sing for me one last time?" Ranaya pleaded. She wanted to hear him once more before she could never hear him again.

Lando smiled and gently pulled her down to the way until they were laying down side by side facing each other. She stared at him in wonderment.

He began to sing. It was even more beautiful than the other two times. He voiced both happy and sad words. When Ranaya knew she was about to fall asleep she kissed him into silence.

Ranaya awoke slowly. She felt strangely peaceful even though she was on a bed of hay. Her head rested on something solid and warm—Lando's chest.

She looked up at him and was surprised to see him still asleep.

Ranaya started to rise up but realized she was trapped between Lando's arms…Not that she was complaining. She smiled softly and settled on letting Lando sleep until he woke up.

Her smile instantly faded as it hit her like bricks. She was leaving in a few hours. She was leaving her family and Lando, her husband. It seemed so strange to call him that but so right.

She took in a shaky breath as she stared at Lando. She studied his features for almost an hour. Was it possible to permanently brand someone's face into your brain, so you could always remember exactly what they looked like?

She studied every contour, even the way his hair strung out everywhere when he slept. Managing to tickle her cheek a little. His ears were fully exposed to her.

Ranaya didn't feel she was over exaggerating when she thought he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on.

It was at that moment Lando's eyes opened slowly and looked straight into Ranaya's green eyes. He didn't look surprised to have caught her staring.

He looked as if he hadn't slept in months instead of just waking. He had dark circles under his eyes. Ranaya didn't have long to think about it before Lando smiled at her. "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

As much as she hated it tears began streaming down her face. She buried her face into his chest with a sobbing heave.

Lando held onto her tightly. He didn't say a word, knowing there wasn't much he could say.

The stable doors opened then and Ranaya stilled against him in fear of them being caught.

Lando's grip tightened around her as boots sounded next to the lift ladder.

Ranaya held her breath. If this was Karik then they were going to be in some deep trouble.

Ranaya gripped Lando's arm tightly as the owner of the boots began to come up to the loft. Horrible visions of what they would do to Lando if they were found flashed in her head.

"Ranaya? Lando?" Dari poked his head up into the loft in surprise to see the two clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Ranaya and Lando both exhaled in relief.

"Ranaya, you need to get back to the castle before someone knows you're missing. I had to tell them you went to bed last night so no one would wonder where you were." Dari gave them a sympathetic smile.

Ranaya nodded and reluctantly unlocked herself from the elf. "I'll see you later." She barely whispered in defeat. She couldn't look back at her husband or she'd never leave him.

"Ranaya my dear, stop dawdling. You're on your way to your betrothal's kingdom. You act as if it's a death sentence instead." Helen, her mother chided, trying to hurry her daughter along the cobble stones toward the awaiting carriage. It was as if her mother wanted to get rid of her. It hurt.

"At least let me say goodbye to my friends," Ranaya said in a monotone voice, gazing through the crowds, trying to find that one person.

_And my husband. _

Her eyes instantly were drawn to the elf standing in the crowd with a forlorn expression.

"Very well," Helen sighed and stepped aside to stand beside King Darius.

Ranaya couldn't help but notice Dari shooting daggers at Karik's back.

She hugged Harry and even Gertrude and Bessie who actually were crying and seemed as if they were going to miss her.

She pushed through the crowds until she was face to face with Lando.

"I guess this is it then." Lando looked down at her with pain in his eyes. The pain cut Ranaya to the core again made her feel pain in her chest. She rubbed her chest as if it would make it go away, nevertheless she couldn't look away from him.

"Yes," Ranaya whispered, tears began filling her eyes. She tried to be strong.

He wrapped his arms around her suddenly and embraced her tightly. "I will find you. I promise it. Karik can't have you," he said softly in her ear. He said it so softly no one heard but her.

Ranaya's arms tightened around him at his words. "I will be watching for you." She tried to keep her voice even.

Lando gave her a sad smile before kissing her so quickly no one but the people standing beside them saw it.

"It's time to go, Princess." Karik was waiting in the carriage impatiently. Ranaya was thankful he hadn't seen the affectionate display between her and Lando.

Lando fingered the ring he had given Ranaya from around her neck. She had put it on a chain so not to draw attention to it on her hand.

With a small cry she let go of Lando and began backing away.

Lando grabbed her hand as if to try to keep her with him but he let go when she was out of reach.

Ranaya could see tears forming in the elf's eyes and she felt some of her own threaten to come down anew.

With one last hug to Helen and Dari and a glare for Darius she got into the carriage. She was careful not to glance at Karik. She could feel his heated gaze upon her and she knew he was smirking in victory.

Lando had stepped forward to the front of the crowd just as Ranaya turned to look behind her as the carriage began moving.

He didn't wave even though she saw him try to raise his hand. Something was wrong with Lando. He clutched his chest with his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched together.

"No," Ranaya whispered. She already began to fumble with opening the carriage door.

And then Lando collapsed onto the ground.

"No!" she screamed and scrambled out of the carriage. She landed on her hands and knees but was too blinded by fear for Lando that she didn't feel the pain from scrapes or see that she was bleeding.

The crowds stepped away from the fallen elf and were gaping as the princess threw herself down beside him to grab onto him.

"Lando!" Ranaya cradled his head in her lap. "Please look at me." She sobbed. She pushed the hair that had fallen on his eyes away.

Lando opened his eyes slowly. They were filled with agony. "I—I'm glad to have met you, beautiful Ranaya. Please know that I will always love you." Each word was an effort for him.

"Sir Lando!" It was Harry who dropped down beside them. Other than being head over the stables, Harry was a physician to all the palace workers.

Suddenly Ranaya was grabbed sharply and pulled away from Lando. "No! Lando! I can't leave him! He needs me!" she screamed wildly and began to beat at Karik's chest.

It didn't faze the king as he pulled her back into the carriage and shoved her back into her seat.

The beginning of Ranaya's nightmare.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter.**

Chapter 10:

"Welcome to your new home, Princess." Karik spread his arms wide, indicating the large castle in front of Ranaya. As always his voice was sugary sweet and yet held venom. The way he had welcomed her sounded sarcastic.

Ranaya wasn't impressed. To her the overly large castle with its many towers looked like a cold prison. Dark and dreary. Just like a dragon's den. And she was being taken into it.

it was everything it was supposed to look like. Ranaya didn't expect it to look cheery in the least.

The only think she had to be thankful for was finally being able to sleep in a bed. They had been traveling for weeks or maybe it had been a month through Glander and Dashea. Past hills, mountain paths, and rivers. Ranaya's back was killing her. It wasn't helping the fact she already didn't feel so well.

She didn't answer Karik as he helped her out of the carriage. She very slowly started walking toward the entrance gates. Her stomach felt as if it would lose all its contents.

Two solemn guards stood on each side. Their faces void of any expression. Only if you looked into their eyes you could see sadness. It was then Ranaya realized why their eyes looked so sad. Their hair was hacked off and revealed pointed ears. They were some of the enslaved Tarachian elves.

They quickly opened the gates for her to go through. Ranaya could feel them staring at her. She wasn't sure why. Was it because she was new to Zachavi or because they knew she was a slave just as much as they were?

She could hear Karik's quick steps behind her. She deliberately started walking faster. She didn't want to be near him right now.

"Hello, Mistress," an elf maiden curtsied rather quickly and sharp. It was as if she were afraid to be striked.

It made Ranaya all the more nervous in the Zachavian Castle. Elves were everywhere. All the servants were elven with hacked or shaved hair. It made the princess sick to watch how they served Karik. They were quick to please and skittish as if they expected a beating if they did something the least bit wrong.

Ranaya had the distinct feeling that if she didn't do what Karik wanted, she too would be punished. Not that she cared what he did. She wasn't going to be pushed into doing or being something she wasn't.

Much to her annoyance Karik stood right behind her. "This is Sharissa, your new maid."

Ranaya smiled at the elf, wishing the young maiden would loosen up. It was probably hard with Karik around. Was she always this stiff?

Sharissa eyed Karik warily before letting her eyes settle on her new Mistress.

Karik didn't seem to have much patience as he clapped his hands.

Two elven men came walking in with Ranaya's trunk of belongings.

"Sharissa, please take Princess Ranaya to her quarters. I'm sure she's quite exhausted by her trip." Karik made a motion with his hand before walking off to shout at a few elves who were scrubbing the floors.

Ranaya's skin crawled at his harsh words of future punishment if they didn't make it sparkle.

"Come along, Mistress," Sharissa said softly, turning to walk through the halls.

Ranaya followed slowly with the elves with the trunk. "Please Sharissa, call me Ranaya."

Sharissa looked absolutely horrified as did the men. "I must call you Mistress or Your Highness. If I shan't I will be punished within an inch of my life." She exclaimed in terror. "You must know what kind of man His Majesty is."

Ranaya said no more as Sharissa opened doors to a beautiful suite. Ranaya immediately lay down on the canopy bed.

The rooms that were to be her's were stunning and yet she knew that this was to become her prison.

When Ranaya woke she felt dread. A horrible dread that seeped through her entire being. Everything seemed so surreal.

Marrying Lando secretly and then the next day being ripped away to Zachavi to live with her betrothed who was a dragon. It was a lot to take in.

Ranaya clasped the ring on the chain that was on her neck. Images of Lando collapsed onto the cobblestones flashed into her mind.

A gasping sob threatened to escape her lips but she held back. Not knowing if he was alive and well or dead at this moment killed her inside.

She rose up from the bed, taking the lit lantern that was on the nightstand to walk over to her trunk. She fumbled with the latch until it clicked and raised the lid to stare at her belongings she chose to take with her.

Her eyes were drawn to find the neatly folded navy cloak hidden under her dresses. She gently pulled it out and clutched it to her chest. The only other thing besides the ring that made her feel closer to Lando in this terrible castle and country.

The cloak still smelled exactly like him. That wonderful woodsy smell.

Ranaya unfolded it and wrapped it around herself as a shiver of cold ran through her. She rested her head on her arms on top of the trunk, not wanting to move.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came Sharissa carrying a tray. The maid stopped short as she saw the princess lying over the trunk.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Sharissa sounded panicked.

Ranaya started as she stood up quickly. "Ye—yes, I'm alright."

Sharissa didn't look convinced as she sat the tray on a coffee table and gestured for Ranaya to sit down on the settee beside the table.

Ranaya grabbed the lantern and placed it on the table.

Sharissa stared at the cloak as if she had never seen one before. "I know it's not my place milady but may I ask where you got that cloak?" she sat down beside Ranaya.

Ranaya's eyes widened in surprise. Did this elf maiden know who it belonged to? "I—it was given to me by a stable hand." It was the truth. She couldn't help but smile. _Indeed a stable hand, but not just any stable hand. Landrian the Bright One himself._

"You seem fond of this stable hand." Sharissa smiled as she fixed Ranaya a cup of tea.

Tears sprang in Ranaya's eyes. "I would be with him now if it wasn't for Karik."

Sharissa frowned as she handed the cup to Ranaya.

"Thank you," Ranaya said politely and shakily took a sip. It wasn't sweet enough so Ranaya leaned over to pop another sugar cube into the tea cup.

Much to Ranaya's horror the lantern light caught the ring around her neck just right and began to reflect.

Sharissa gasped awestruck. "Where did you get that?"

Ranaya pressed her hand against the ring quickly to make the images stop. They only made the joined trees more defined.

Ranaya leaned back into the settee with a deep sigh. "It came from the stable hand."

"A stable hand couldn't possess such a ring. Its elven crafted and fit for royalty itself or someone of high stature." Sharissa said gently.

Ranaya closed her eyes. "It belonged to an elf. His name was Lando or known to your kind as Landrian."

"Landrian?" Sharissa gasped in shock. "The great warrior—The Bright One himself?"

Ranaya was puzzled of how this maid was acting. It was as if Ranaya had just told her indeed the moon doesn't shine on its own.

Ranaya slowly nodded with a soft sigh. "My husband," She breathed almost afraid to say it out loud. The walls could betray her. She knew it sounded silly but everything about this place reeked evil and especially dragon.

Sharissa looked like she was seconds from swooning. "Husband?" she blinked then blinked a second time. It was like she was trying to process all she heard. "But you're engaged to His Majesty."

Suddenly Ranaya panicked. "You can't tell Karik. He must never know." The tea cup rattled violently in her hands. Surely Sharissa wouldn't give her away.

Sharissa smiled softly, taking the cup from Ranaya's hand before taking the princess's in her own. "You are planning on trying to runaway aren't you?" the maiden's smile faded and turned into a frown in an instant.

"I want to." Ranaya wondered why this made the elf frown.

Sharissa took a sharp intake of breath. "You will never make it as far as two inches from the castle gates. If His Majesty finds you escaping you will be severely punished. The same as me or any of the elven kind enslaved to this castle."

"Punished?" Ranaya was unnerved by the maid's expression. It was so intense. Her eyes were filled with horror and tears shone in her eyes.

"Taken to the dungeon and endure a severe beating or flogged. Scarred to remember your treachery." Sharissa placed the cup on the table before fixing her gaze back on Ranaya. "Sometimes he'll even burn us alive with his flames."

Ranaya covered her mouth to muffle a gasp. She knew Karik was evil but how far would he go?

"I must try to get away. I have to get to Lando." Ranaya protested. She didn't care if she died in the process. She had to get away and make sure he was safe.

Sharissa bowed her head before taking up the tray. Without a word she stepped out of the room and was gone, leaving Ranaya to her thoughts.

How was she going to escape?

An idea suddenly hit her. She would write a letter to Dari and ask him for advice.

**review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya guys! Here you go!**

Chapter 11:

Ranaya began scribbling…..

_Dear Dari,_

_I have just arrived to the Zachavian Castle…_

_It's everything I knew it would be; old, dark, and dreary. You couldn't imagine how many elves are enslaved in this fortress. It sickens me to see them bending to every will. If they don't do as Karik says they are punished within an inch of their life._

_I'm hoping you will look out for Lando for me. Tell me how he is fairing? I was so scared when he collapsed._

_I know my hopes are useless but just maybe I can somehow escape marrying Karik. I can't marry him. I can never love a man so evil. My heart belongs to Lando and only Lando. I feel it and I know it's true. I'm going to find a way and I'm going to come back to him._

_Please don't tell our parents._

_Princess Ranaya Elani Yarkish of Lakishea_

Ranaya placed the quill down with a sigh. She folded and placed the letter into an envelope. She considered hiding it in the drawer of the desk. What if someone saw it before she could send it?

A throat cleared behind her and she jumped in her chair. Ranaya turned to see Sharissa looking around sheepishly.

"Whatever is the matter?" Ranaya sat the letter down onto the desk and got up, casually.

Sharissa quickly jerked her attention to the princess. "His Majesty requests your presence in the dining hall. I've come to help you change your gown."

Ranaya pulled the navy cloak tighter to herself. "If His Majesty insists." The title left a very bad taste in her mouth. She made her way to her trunk to pull out her next best dress other than her ball gown.

"Oh no, Your Highness. His Majesty wants you to wear a gown from your new wardrobe." Sharissa sauntered to an armoire that Ranaya hadn't even noticed until now.

Ranaya's nose crinkled in disgust as the maid opened the armoire to reveal the laciest and beaded gown the princess had ever seen. They were so fancy and not like Ranaya at all.

She mentally groaned to herself as she searched through the gowns to find one that she actually liked. It took her a while but finally she found an emerald green kimono sleeve dress with pearls on the bodice. Apparently the Zachavians loved their fashions gaudy and extravagantly flashy.

"Lovely choice." Sharissa smiled as she laid the dress onto the bed with the proper undergarments.

Ranaya nodded with a tiny smile and undid the navy cloak to fold it neatly and place it back into the trunk. Sharissa then began the task of getting the princess ready.

Ranaya tried to protest that she could dress herself but decided to drop it as Sharissa ignored her arguing.

"If I do not help you get ready I will get in trouble with the Master for not doing my job." The elf maiden helped Ranaya into her dress after disposing of the wrinkled travel dress and having Ranaya put on more undergarments to improve the princess's form to which Ranaya was not thrilled of. She hated to wear such uncomfortable things. The whale bone cage was worse than the wire skirt.

By the time Sharissa got to Ranaya's hair Ranaya could scarcely breathe from the whale bone corset constricting herself. She didn't think she'd ever worn one as tight before. It reminded her of a snake wrapped around it's prey.

"Sharissa, can't my corset be loosened a little?" Ranaya winced as the elf pinned her hair up high on her head.

"It cannot be done. His Majesty wishes you to look your part as the future Queen. The tight corset will help your posture." Sharissa finished her hair and placed a pair of slippers in front of Ranaya.

"It may help my posture but I will not be able to act like a future Queen if I have passed out and died from not being able to breathe." Ranaya sighed as she slipped her feet into the heeled shoes.

Sharissa gave her a look of sympathy, "I know, it must be torturous. I wish I wasn't forced to do things I wish not to do. I am not capable of having my own mind in this castle or any part of Zachavi. I am a mere slave here. If I do or say anything out of my line it ends badly." Sharissa looked down.

Ranaya suddenly felt horrible for complaining when Sharissa had it much worse than she did. It was in that moment Ranaya decided when she escaped she would take Sharissa with her. The elf maiden deserved freedom as well as all the rest did.

Ranaya wished somehow she could free all the elves in Zachavi.

"Come along. His Majesty is waiting." Sharissa broke through Ranaya's thought.

Ranaya took a deep breath and followed Sharissa out into the halls.

"It's nice to see you looking your status instead of that of a peasant." Karik voiced as Ranaya entered the dining area. He sat at the end of the enormously long table; an elf on each side of him. One was female and the other male. There were various dishes of food. Enough to feed 20 people.

Ranaya bit her tongue to keep from saying something smart in the presence of the elven servants.

How dare that man!

She stood in the doorway not knowing exactly where to sit. She certainly didn't want to sit by Karik or anywhere close. Not that she had a choice in the matter of course.

"Well, don't just stand there! Sit down!" Karik said impatiently as if she were a dog. His eyes blazed fire. The elves standing around him were beginning to look wary.

Ranaya glared at the king for a moment. She wasn't going to let him scare her with his dragon abilities

The glances she got from the elves convinced her to sit or there was most likely to be trouble.

She plopped down two chairs away from him on his right side.

"There now, that wasn't that hard now was it?" Karik's voice held mockery. The fire in his eyes lessened until black brown eyes could be seen.

Ranaya held her chin high, looking everywhere but his direction. With her teeth gritted she said, "Of course not."

The elf maiden on Karik's left dipped food from different bowls onto Ranaya's plate.

"Thank you," Ranaya smiled politely and the maid looked surprised but pleased; like she was never thanked for her services. The elf nodded and smiled back.

Karik tapped his fingers onto the table top. "I'm waiting."

The elf who had just served Ranaya quickly began serving Karik as if she couldn't be fast enough.

Karik snapped and the other elf that had been standing on his right began to fill the empty goblets with wine.

The elf quickly made his way to the table and grabbed the glass bottle, skillfully popping off the cork. He poured wine into Karik's goblet first before walking to Ranaya's side.

Ranaya kept her gaze onto her plate.

"There you are milady." The elf announced.

Ranaya looked up and fought back a gasp. He looked so familiar it shocked her. The elf before her looked like an older version of Landrian only with green eyes instead of blue.

"Oh," the gasp she had been trying to hold back escaped.

The elf blinked and looked confused. "Is everything alright?"

Ranaya forced her mouth to form words. She was so stunned she barely could pronounce the words. "You look like someone I know."

Karik scoffed, "The older brother of the wanted warrior Landrian."

Ranaya's eyes were wide in surprise. It couldn't be! Lando had not mentioned a brother.

The elf shifted uncomfortably at the mentioning of Landrian.

Ranaya made herself promise to find this elf and talk to him when it was possible. She needed answers.

"My name is Naylandi," the elf said before disappearing out of the dining hall. The female followed behind him.

Ranaya was speechless.

**Review please?**


End file.
